La Prunelle de ses Yeux
by Blackbiird
Summary: Je m'appelle James Lucas Scott. J'ai 4ans. J'ai les cheveux blonds,les yeux bleus & aussi un lapin qui s'appelle Chester. Dans ma vie, j'ai 4 personnes que j'admire le plus. Traduction de Apple of her eyes  BroodyGirl23
1. Ma Maman et mon Papa

"Apple of Her Eyes" est sans nul doute une de mes fictions préférées sur ce site, peut-être même ma préférée. Je l'ai lu pour la première fois il y a longtemps et en la relisant il y a quelques mois, j'ai eu la véritable envie de la traduire pour la faire partager à encore plus de monde. Alors je me suis lancée dans la tradcution d'une histoire à 30 chapitres et je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point ça allait être complexe et si intéressant à la fois. Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre de "La Prunelle de Ses Yeux" en espérant que vous apprécierez.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Ma Maman et mon Papa<p>

-x-x-x-

_Je m'appelle James Lucas Scott. J'ai quatre ans. J'ai les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus et j'ai aussi un lapin qui s'appelle Chester. Dans ma vie, j'ai quatre personnes que j'admire le plus._

_La première place ex éco revient à ma maman et à mon papa. J'ai la meilleure maman et le meilleur papa du monde entier. Ils se sont mariés quand ils avaient seize ans et depuis, ils sont toujours amoureux. Ma maman est enseignante mais elle est aussi chanteuse. Sa voix est mieux que personne. Vraiment, c'est la meilleure. Une fois, elle est partie en tournée mais elle a décidé de revenir à la maison pour être avec papa. J'ai déjà demandé à papa pourquoi il avait voulu très fort que maman revienne de sa tournée et il m'a dit que c'était parce que Chris Keller était un con. Ma maman m'a dit que je ne devais pas redire ce mot. Oups._

_Enfin bref, mon papa est le plus talentueux basketteur jamais existé. Vraiment, c'est le meilleur. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas encore pro c'est qu'il s'est blessé au dos et qu'il a besoin d'entrainement pour se rétablir. Il va faire un énorme comeback un jour, j'en suis sur. Vous verrez. Il m'apprend comment jouer. J'espère qu'un jour je serai aussi bon au basketball que lui. C'est mon héro._

-x-x-x-

Je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'il pleuve autant de toute ma vie. Je parle d'un ciel foncé, d'un ciel noir. Je parle d'un orage profond, grondant à des kilomètres et crachant des milliers d'éclairs. Je parle d'une pluie réellement dense. J'aimerai que cette putain de pluie s'abatte sur le champ.

Bien sur, ça rendrait mon voyage de New York à Tree Hill quasiment impossible dans ma petite Beetle bleue claire. Ma mère a toujours détesté cette voiture (« Tu es une créatrice de mode, Brooke ! Une personne de la haute ! Arrête de te comporter comme une lycéenne et investi dans une voiture plus chique ! ») et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. En fait, s'il pleuvait, je serai sans aucun doute sur un côté de la route à cause du stupide hydroplanage de cette voiture. J'aurais sûrement atterri dans un poteau électrique, je serais sûrement morte. Et pour être honnête, ça ne me semble pas être une mauvaise option.

Mais encore une fois, il ne pleut pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, il ne pleut pas. D'ailleurs, le temps est magnifique. Ciel bleu, grand soleil brillant, grands nuages de coton, j'entends même des fichus oiseaux chanter. N'est-ce pas fabuleux ? Je suppose que Mr Stephen Crane avait raison la nature est réellement indifférente au comportement humain. Merci, Lucas Scott de m'avoir fait lire pendant mes années de lycée. J'ai toujours voulu que quelque chose que j'ai lu vienne me frapper en plein visage des années plus tard.

Mon Dieu, je sonne tellement amère que ça me rend malade. Je n'ai jamais était du genre à être mélancolique avant.

Je n'ai jamais été du genre à conduire avec la radio éteinte non plus, d'ailleurs, mais j'ai pratiquement fait toute la route sans musique. Oui, je sais. C'est un très long voyage pour rester enfermée dans le silence. Mais lorsque je suis rentrée dans la voiture et que j'ai entendu « What a Wonderful World » à la radio, j'ai été obligé de l'éteindre. Ca m'a donné la nausée, vraiment. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, je serais stupide de qualifier ce monde comme étant « merveilleux ». Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir de « merveilleux » ?

Bienvenue à Tree Hill !

Saleté de panneau. Bienvenue à Tree Hill, hein ? Personnellement, je ne me sens pas du tout bienvenue. Et qu'est-ce que ce point d'exclamation vient faire à la fin d'ailleurs ? J'aurai réellement voulu descendre de la voiture pour décrocher ce fichu point d'exclamation. Tu peux te mettre ton bienvenue où tu sais Tree Hill, je n'en veux pas.

Mon Dieu, ces rues ne m'ont jamais semblée si peu attirantes. Je n'ai jamais désiré frapper autant de piétons qui semblaient heureux de toute ma vie. Arrêtez de me sourire. Arrêtez de sourire tout simplement. S'ils ne peuvent plus sourire dorénavant, aucun d'entre vous ne mérite de le faire.

Un couple d'amoureux traverse la rue et une envie irrésistible me tente de les renverser. Je ne le fais pas mais je les klaxonne bruyamment tout de même. Dégagez de cette putain de route, bon sang. Je n'en ai rien à faire que vous soyez amoureux, que vous vous tenez par la main ou que vous ressemblez à ces couples de lycéens. Jamais vous ne serez _le_ couple du lycée. _Le_ couple du lycée est mort. Et jamais vous ne lui arriverez à la cheville. Jamais.

Bon sang, j'ai besoin de faire demi -tour. Je ne peux pas être là. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je dois rêver.

Mon portable est en train de sonner. En réalité, il a sonné non-stop pendant la moitié de la route mais j'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées pour le remarquer. Trop perdue dans mes pensées pour m'en préoccuper. Ce n'est sans doute que Millicent qui se demande où est-ce que j'ai bien pu passer. Tout est arrivé si vite. J'ai reçu l'appel, je suis montée dans ma voiture, j'ai conduit et me voilà ici. Et merde. Je dois avoir un rendez-vous dans genre sept minutes. Merde, merde et re-merde. J'espère que Millicent s'en sera chargée.

J'ai vraiment besoin de faire demi-tour. J'ai besoin d'arrêter d'atterrir dans ce satané parking. J'ai coupé le moteur et me retrouve assise à la place du conducteur. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis figée à mon siège. Je n'ai été à cette place que deux fois auparavant. Une fois pour Anna Sawyer. L'autre fois pour Keith Scott. Deux morts qui furent tragiques. Et me voilà assise ici, m'apprêtant pour deux autres.

J'arrive à peine à respirer.

Anna Sawyer et Keith Scott, si vous pouvez m'entendre d'où vous êtes, s'il existe une quelconque vie après la mort d'où vous pouvez me voir, s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, venez-moi en aide. Mon Dieu, j'ai besoin de toute l'aide que vous pouvez m'envoyez à présent.

J'avais seulement huit ans lorsqu'Anna Sawyer est décédée. Elle n'était pas ma mère, c'était la mère de ma meilleure amie, mais néanmoins, je me sentais proche d'elle. Je l'ai pleurée avec Peyton et elle m'a terriblement manqué, tout comme elle a manqué à Peyton.

En ce qui concerne Keith, j'avais dix-sept ans. J'étais plus âgée mais tout aussi perdue et démunie face à la mort. Y avait-il une vie après la mort ? Ou la mort était-elle la fin ? Pouvait-il m'entendre ? Ou est-ce que c'était juste…fini ?

Je pensais que la mort devenait moins dure au fil du temps mais il n'en est rien. Vous pouvez me croire. Parce qu'en ce moment même, âgée de vingt-deux ans, elle est en train de me rendre folle. Où sont-ils tous ? Ils ne peuvent pas déjà être tous à l'intérieur ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à rentrer. Bordel de merde, où sont les autres ?

J'ai besoin d'Haley. Elle savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire et elle avait toujours les bons mots. Elle était toujours celle qui était raisonnable, celle qui était intelligente. Bon sang, j'ai besoin qu'elle vienne me trouver dans cette fichue voiture et qu'elle agrippe ma main pour m'emmener dans cette maudite église. J'ai besoin qu'elle vienne et qu'elle me murmure à l'oreille les mots pour me convaincre que tout ira bien. J'ai tout simplement besoin qu'elle vienne me chercher parce que je ne peux pas faire ça seule.

Je regarde ma montre. Il est 11 :34. Je suis en retard de trente-quatre minutes. Personne n'arrive en retard de trente-quatre minutes à un enterrement. Je suis toute seule.

J'ouvre la porte de l'église et tout le monde se retourne immédiatement vers moi, me dévisageant. Qu'est-ce que c'est embarrassant. Ils devaient être en plein milieu d'une lecture et me voilà, me pointant trente-quatre minutes à la bourre. Quelle conne.

Je reste scotchée jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Jamie dans mon champ de vision. Cela doit faire au moins un an que je ne l'ai vu. Qu'il a grandi. Il est magnifique. Il me fait un signe de la main et je peux voir son visage triste s'illuminer en me voyant. Je ne suis pas sure de ce que je ressens face à ça. De la culpabilité ? Peut-être bien. Je lui fais un bref signe de la main à mon tour. Il sourit. Je pense que moi aussi, je souris.

Il regarde à sa gauche, puis vers moi, puis encore à sa gauche comme s'il pensait à quelque chose. Il essaye de se décider, je peux le deviner. Il a pris sa décision et bien avant que je m'en rende compte, il court en ma direction. Tout le monde se retourne à présent sur le petit garçon courant vers moi, j'ai même entendu quelques murmures. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à qu'il se retrouve dans mes bras. Je le serre dans mes bras. « Tu m'as manqué, Brooke. Tu nous as tous manqué » Je resserre mon étreinte et l'enveloppe de mes bras.

Tout le monde me regarde, et mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Skillz qui était assis juste à côté de Jamie il y a deux secondes. Je lui fais un signe de la tête, lui faisant comprendre que je m'occupe de Jamie et il se concentre à nouveau à ce qui se déroule devant lui. Je me penche vers Jamie et lui chuchote à l'oreille. « Je ne pense pas que tu étais censé de quitter ton siège, mon ange. » Je le repose au sol et il me tend sa main. Je la lui serre alors qu'il me mène à l'endroit où il était assis. Tout le monde nous regarde. Toujours.

Je m'assois là où il était assis auparavant et je le place sur mes genoux. Il pose sa tête sur ma poitrine et je place mes bras autour de son tout petit corps. Je ne chercher pas à regarder quiconque dans ma rangée, même si je les connais tous. Ce sont mes amis. Je ne peux pas les regarder. Je ne peux pas lire la tristesse dans leurs yeux, la tristesse qui je le sais, se reflète dans les miens. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça et je ne veux pas les voir comme ça non plus.

Je me perds dans mes pensées et oublie où je me trouve. J'ai même l'impression que mes yeux sont fermés. Je ne dors pas, mais je pense que je pourrais m'endormir. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour m'échapper d'ici. N'importe quoi pour m'échapper de ce qu'est ma vie depuis ces dernières heures.

Jamie change de position sur mes genoux et me voilà de nouveau tirée vers la réalité. Je regarde Lucas qui vient de lever et se dirige vers le micro. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était assis tout près de moi. Il semble…je ne sais pas. Il cache ce qu'il ressent, je le sais. Quelque soit ce qu'il ressent, il le cache. Et là encore, je crois que moi aussi.

Il est en train de faire l'éloge. C'est pour ça qu'il se tient debout devant tout le monde. Il est en train de parler d'eux. Sa voix me semble faible, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est fort. Il est fort et courageux. Il est tout ce qu'il a dit que j'étais dans son livre. Quand à moi, à présent, je ne suis rien de tout ce qu'il me qualifiait. La seule chose qui m'empêche de faillir c'est le petit garçon se tenant sur mes genoux. Je ne peux pas faillir devant lui. Il est trop jeune pour me voir comme ça.

« Nathan Scott était mon frère. Haley James-Scott était ma meilleure amie. »

Etait. Imparfait. Nathan _était_ mon frère. Haley _était_ ma meilleure amie. Ses mots me font mal. Ils _étaient_ vivants. Etaient. Imparfait.

Je sens les larmes commencées à couler le long de mes joues. Mes yeux me brûlent à force d'avoir essayé de les retenir. Je ne peux plus les garder en moi, mais je ne peux pas abandonner. J'ai l'impression que si je me mets à pleurer, je ne serais plus capable de m'arrêter. Merde, je vais me mettre à pleurer. Je vais faiblir maintenant. Je le sens.

« Nathan et Haley _étaient_…Ils _étaient_…Il _était_…Elle _était_… »

Je ne plus supporter ça. Parce que peut-être qu'ils étaient tout ça, mais ils ne le sont plus désormais. Je crois que je sanglote à présent. Jamie m'entoure de ses bras. J'ai presque envie de rire. Ses parents sont décédés et il est celui qui me console. Je suis la pire tante qui existe. « Ca va aller, Brooke. Tonton Lucas a dit que papa et maman sont au paradis. Ils sont heureux là-bas. Là-bas c'est joli tu sais.» Je me mets à pleurer de plus belle.

Je sens un bras me prendre par l'épaule et me ramener vers lui. Je regarde sur ma gauche et je vois Skillz. Je pense qu'il essaye lui aussi de me consoler mais lorsque je m'attarde un peu plus sur son visage, je réalise que je me trompe. Il a également besoin de réconfort. Il pleure tout comme moi. J'essaye d'être discrète et de rester silencieuse mais mes pleurs se font de plus en plus forts. Je ne devrais pas me sentir embarrassée tout le monde pleure autour de moi. Je ne suis pas la seule.

Les yeux de Jamie sont remplis de larmes mais j'ai l'impression que ses larmes me sont adressées. Je le serre fort dans mes bras afin qu'il comprenne que je suis là, que je vais bien. J'esquisse même un léger sourire. Il ne comprend pas tout, je le sais. S'il avait tout compris, il serait en train de pleurer à l'heure qu'il est. Il serait complètement abattu comme nous tous s'il avait tout compris. Mais il est tellement jeune. Pour lui, ses parents sont au paradis et passent un bon moment. Je ne pense pas qu'il a réalisé qu'ils y seront pour toujours et que jamais ils ne reviendraient. J'espère ne pas être à ses côtés lorsqu'il finira par s'en rendre compte. Je ne pourrais pas le voir comme ça. Mon Dieu que c'est difficile.

J'aimerai que Haley soit là. Elle saurait quoi dire pour me remonter le moral. Elle savait toujours.

Savait. Imparfait.

La cérémonie est terminée et tout le monde grimpe dans sa voiture pour conduire jusqu'au cimetière. Je me tiens devant ma voiture, figée sur place. Je ne suis pas sure que je veuille y aller. « Brooke. » Je me retourne vers l'endroit d'où la voix provient. C'est Lucas. « Monte dans notre voiture, Brooke. » Je ne pense pas que c'est une question, ni même une proposition. Alors, je monte dans sa voiture.

Lucas et moi ne parlons pas durant le trajet. Jamie est à l'arrière et semble calme. Il n'a pas parlé non plus depuis qu'on a quitté l'église. Je le regarde par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur et me rend compte qu'il est absolument adorable dans son petit costume noir. Si ça avait été pour une autre occasion, je lui aurais dit cela. Mais là, maintenant, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ce serait tout bonnement inapproprié.

Quand nous somme arrivée au cimetière, tout me parait flou. Je n'entends absolument rien de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, et je ne vois rien d'autre que ces horribles cercueils. Alors qu'ils s'enfoncent dans la terre j'ai envie de crier d'arrêter. J'ai envie d'ouvrir ces cercueils et j'ai envie que Nathan et Haley bondissent de ses derniers pour crier « On t'a bien eu ! » J'ai envie que tout ça soit une blague. Je n'en ai rien à faire que ce soit la pire et la plus malade des blagues jamais faite. Je rigolerais de toute façon.

Mon portable se remet à sonner. Je suis plus qu'impolie. Je fouille dans mon sac afin de l'éteindre. Je jette un bref coup d'œil au nom s'affichant sur l'écran avant de l'éteindre. C'est ma mère. Elle appelait sans doute pour me hurler dessus. Je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche de manquer un rendez-vous important et je m'en fiche si je suis supposée être à la compagnie. Je m'en fiche complètement de ma compagnie en ce moment. Clothes Over Bros reculent face à Nathan et Haley de toute façon. En particulier car c'est Haley qui m'avait convaincu de lancer cette fichue société. Je me promets de me rappeler de dédier mon affaire en son nom quand je serais de retour. Je suis pressée de retourner à New York.

Après le cimetière, tout le monde a regagné sa voiture en direction du Karen's Café pour, comment on pourrait appeler ça. L'After ? Non. Sûrement pas. Bref, tout le monde est en route vers le café pour manger et parler de combien on aime Nathan et Haley. Correction, combien on les _aimait_. Imparfait.

Karen vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Elle me dit combien elle est fière de ce que suis devenue et combien je lui ai manquée. Je ne lui renvoie qu'un faible sourire. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre de toute façon, seul un « merci » sort de ma bouche. Elle m'adresse un regard plein de compréhension et me sert à nouveau dans ses bras. Lily se tient juste à côté de nous et me sourie joyeusement. Elle est magnifique. Elle ne semble pas comprendre tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Je pense qu'elle se dit que tout ça n'est qu'une fête. Si seulement elle avait raison. Elle se retourne légèrement vers karen. « Où il est Jamie ? ». Karen ne sait pas et moi non plus.

Où est Jamie ?

En parcourant la pièce des yeux, j'aperçois ses cheveux blond et sa veste de smoking. Il est en train de se diriger vers l'arrière du café. Je ne me pose aucune question et le suit. Je devrais sans doute prévenir Karen mais je ne le fait pas.

Je le suis jusqu'au toit du Karen's Café. Lucas m'avait parlé de cet endroit. Haley et lui y avait installé un mini golf quand ils étaient adolescents. Je n'appelle pas Jamie. Je me contente de le regarder en silence. Je ne sais même pas s'il a remarqué que je suis ici. « Ils ne reviendront pas, c'est ça ? ». Apparemment si.

Il se retourne pour me faire face et ça me brise le cœur. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je devrais répondre. Merde Brooke, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi. « Je…Jamie…Je suis désolée. » Bravo Brooke, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Belle performance.

Il est en colère à présent, je peux le sentir. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et sa mâchoire est serrée. Il s'approche de moi et me frappe sur le côté. Ca ne fait pas mal, ses mains sont tellement petites. Mais ça ma pris par surprise. Je ne dis rien. Il me frappe à nouveau. Et encore, et encore. Et les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Je commence à se ressentir la douleur dorénavant.

J'attrape son petit poignet pour qu'il arrête. « Je veux ma maman ! » Son cri me fend le cœur. Je le serre contre moi alors qu'il continue de crier. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Si Haley était encore là, elle saurait quoi faire, j'en suis sure.

Après avoir sangloté pendant un moment, Jamie tombe de fatigue dans mes bras. Tout ça a du être extrêmement fatiguant pour lui. Je le prends dans mes bras et le descend dans le café. Lucas est le premier à nous apercevoir et il s'approche, visiblement inquiet. Il me tend ses mains et je dépose directement Jamie dans ses bras. Nos regards se croisent brièvement mais je détourne le mien très rapidement. « Je devrais le ramener à la maison » me dit-il alors que je hoche la tête. « On se voit demain ? ».

« Je rentre à New York dans la soirée. » lui dis-je. Il me regarde perplexe. « Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas été prévenue ? T'es censée nous retrouver au cabinet de l'avocat de Nathan et Haley demain. » Je le dévisage, me demandant à quoi il veut en venir. « Pour parler de leur testament… ? » ajoute-t-il en espérant que je m'en rappelle. Je hoche la tête mais je suis persuadée de n'avoir jamais reçu un tel message.

Je lui fais part de tout ça et il m'explique que Nathan et Haley ont sans doute du me laisser quelque chose dans le testament. Je commence à réfléchir à ce qu'elle aurait pu me laisser mais je ne vois absolument pas quoi. Peut-être un peu d'argent ou un truc du genre, mais j'en ai vraiment pas besoin. Peut-être leur maison ? Ils ont toujours voulu que je revienne vivre à Tree Hill, surtout depuis que je suis la marraine de Jamie. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi il pourrait s'agir. Je ne comprends rien.

Lucas me donne l'adresse du cabinet et l'heure à laquelle on est censé se rejoindre et on se dit au revoir. Je jette un regard furtif derrière moi. Les gens commencent à s'en aller maintenant. Je devrais sans doute en faire autant si je veux trouver de la place dans un hôtel convenable.

Alors que je me dirige vers la sortie, Karen me rattrape et me demande où j'ai prévu de passer la nuit. Je lui souris en lui disant que j'allais justement chercher un hôtel mais cette suggestion ne semble pas la convaincre. Après m'avoir fait remarquer que c'était ridicule, elle m'invite à rester chez elle. Dans la chambre de Lucas, enfin son ancienne chambre et un peu la mienne également. J'essaye tant bien que mal de refuser mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Je capitule et la suis en souriant. Lily est fascinée par le fait que je suis créatrice. Elle me demande si je pouvais lui faire une robe spécialement pour elle. Bien évidemment, je lui dis que ce serait avec plaisir.

Je ne me rappelle plus m'être endormie mais ça a du être le cas puisque le réveil s'énerve sur la table de nuit me sommant de me réveiller. Je ne suis pas sure que je le veuille mais je me lève quand même et me prépare très rapidement. Je veux aller chez l'avocat et être débarrassée de tout ça. Je veux retourner à New York et me replonger dans le boulot pour oublier Nathan et Haley. J'aimerai pouvoir effacer de ma mémoire ces derniers jours.

Je me retrouve assise dans une pièce avec l'avocat des Scott, assise aux côtés de Lucas, Debbie et Lydia and Jimmy James. L'avocat nous parle de la propriété des Scott et de l'argent et moi, j'essaie juste de trouver ma place. Lucas est le frère de Nathan et le meilleur ami d'Haley. Debbie est la mère à Nathan et Lydia et Jimmy sont les parents d'Haley. Où me situer dans tout ça ?

Je n'arrive pas à regarder quiconque dans les yeux. C'est trop difficile. Lydia et Jimmy ont perdu leur tout petite fille. Debbie son fils unique. Lucas vient de perdre les deux personnes les plus importantes dans son monde. Et j'ai perdu deux de mes meilleurs amis, les plus solides. Notre monde entier s'est effondré le jour de la mort de Nathan et Haley et ça va prendre un certain temps pour qu'il se remette en place.

Je jure devant Diei que si jamais je rencontre se fils de pute, je le tue. Je jure devant Dieu que je le ferai. Et jamais plus il ne boira une seule gorgée d'alcool de toute sa vie. Jamais plus il ne mettra un pied derrière le volant d'une bagnole et jamais plus il n'aura l'occasion de blesser quelqu'un. Je m'en chargerai. Je jure que je m'en chargerai. Comme si boire et conduire n'étaient pas assez, ce fils de pute s'est enfui, il a abandonné mes amis qui se mouraient.

En ce qui concerne Nathan, iles docteurs ont dit que l'impact l'avait tué sur le coup. Les ambulanciers, par contre ont dit que s'ils étaient arrivés quelques secondes avant, ils auraient pu la sauver. Haley aurait pu vivre, survivre. Mais non. Ce connard de fils de pute a percuté leur voiture, tué Nathan et s'est enfui avant de prévenir le SAMU pour sauver la vie de Haley. Je jure devant Dieu que si jamais je lui mets la main dessus, je lui ferai du mal. Je lui ferai du mal en me foutant des conséquences qui s'en suivraient.

L'avocat a presque terminé. Il nous a tout dit. Mon nom n'a pas encore été mentionné. Peut-être qu'ils ont fait une erreur ?

Il commence alors à nous parler de Jamie. Et je me demande qui est-ce qui va recevoir la garde de ce petit bonhomme. Mes choix se portent vers Lucas ou Debbie. Non pas que Lydia et Jimmy soient hors compétition mais ils vivent dans un mobile home et voyagent 10 mois sur 12. Ils ont vu Jamie moins de fois que moi. Lucas et Debbie ont toujours été présents depuis ça naissance. Il ira chez l'un ou l'autre.

Je me promets d'aider celui qui recevra la garde de Jamie. J'ai énormément d'argent, d'argent qui me sert à rien. J'en donnerai avec plaisir à Lucas ou à Debbie pour les aider à élever Jamie convenablement. Je lui ouvrirai un compte d'épargne pour ses études de toute façon. Il mérite le meilleur, pas vrai ?

J'entends mon nom, mais je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'a dit l'avocat. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et j'en ai oublié sa présence. Tout le monde parait bizarre et je suis à présent sure que j'ai loupé quelque chose d'important. Ils me regardent tous, choqués. Je ne comprends pas. Mince, j'aurai vraiment du être plus concentrée.

« Vous en êtes sur ? » demande Debbie. Sur de quoi ? Je regarde Lucas pour qu'il m'aide à comprendre mais il détourne son regard. Il est énervé, ça ce ressent. Mais pourquoi ? Que diable ai-je raté ?

« J'en suis sur, Mme Scott. » Sur à propos de quoi Nom de Dieu ! « Mr et Mme Scott ont été parfaitement clairs. James Lucas Scott a été laissé sous la tutelle de Brooke Davis » Pardon ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? A mon tour d'être choquée à présent.

« Je… Et merde. » Murmurais-je. Tout le monde me regarde et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Cela doit être une blague. Et merde. Ca n'amène rien de bon. « Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part. » Tout le monde se retournent vers l'avocat. Visiblement, ils sont d'accord avec moi.

Mais il n'y a aucune erreur. Putain de merde. Ils m'ont confiée Jamie. Et je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens face à ça.

… Sont-ils fous ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer s'il y a des fautes.<p>

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS =D


	2. Mon Oncle Lucas

Chapitre 2 : Mon oncle Lucas

-x-x-x-

_Le troisième sur ma liste est mon oncle. Mon oncle Lucas est le meilleur oncle qu'on puisse avoir. Il est mon parrain et mon deuxième prénom est son prénom. Lucas fait souvent des blagues à papa en lui disant que je ressemble beaucoup plus à lui qu'à papa et qu'il devrait aller faire un test ADN, juste au cas où. Mon papa ne trouve pas ses blagues si drôles que ça d'ailleurs._

_Lucas est écrivain. Il a même écrit son propre livre ! J'ai déjà demandé à maman de quoi parlait le livre, et elle m'a dit qu'il parlait de leur vie quand ils étaient tous au lycée. Je lui ai demandé de me le lire mais elle m'a dit que j'étais trop petit pour lire un livre comme celui-là. Je lui ai demandé à quel âge je ne serai plus trop petit. Elle m'a dit que ça serait bon quand j'aurai trente-cinq ans. Lucas fait partie de mes meilleurs amis. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui._

-x-x-x-

Jamie est endormi sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je serais sans doute endormie aussi, si mon monde n'était pas sur le point d'être déraciné. Il a besoin de repos. Des moments comme ceux qu'il vient de vivre doivent être éprouvants.

Je n'arrête pas de me répéter les mots de Lucas, les mots qu'il a prononcé alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter Tree Hill. « J'ai perdu Nathan et Haley. Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Jamie. Merci, Brooke. Tu devrais passer à Tree Hill plus souvent, c'est toujours un plaisir. » Je déteste le sarcasme.

Ils m'ont fait mal ses mots. Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mais me voilà, trois heures plus tard, ressentant encore la piqûre que chacun de ses mots ont laissée sur mon cœur. Il ne peut pas croire que tout ça est de ma faute. Parce que c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça. Bon sang, je ne le voulais même pas moi-même.

Que diable vais-je bien pouvoir faire avec un enfant de quatre ans ? Ma mère ne va vraiment pas être heureuse de ce nouveau changement.

Jamie se met à remuer sur la banquette arrière. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur pour voir s'il est réveillé. Il n'en est rien. Merci mon Dieu. C'est plus facile quand il dort. Il ne comprend pas tout ce qui passe autour de lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il a réalisé qu'il a quitté Tree Hill pour venir vivre définitivement avec moi. Il était bien trop excité à l'idée de partir avec moi pour réaliser tout ça.

Lucas, lui, a réalisé. A partir du moment où il a entendu que Jamie était sous ma tutelle, Lucas a réalisé. Mais a-t-il le droit de m'en vouloir pour autant ? Je ne peux pas emménager à Tree Hill d'un trait d'un seul. J'ai ma société à prendre en compte. Ma société pour laquelle je me suis démenée jour et nuit. Je ne peux pas renoncer à tout ça. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Merde. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une totale égoïste ?

Jamie va aimer New York. J'en suis sure. Il y a pas mal de bonnes écoles dans cette ville. Même si, je l'avoue, ce n'est pas toujours le lieu le plus sûr pour élever un enfant, mais je suis Brooke Davis, la créatrice de Clothes Over Bros, ce gamin va vivre comme une célébrité. Tapis rouges, séances photos, fêtes de la haute. Il va vivre une putain de vie ! Je vais le gâter comme personne n'a jamais été gâté.

Oh, génial. Maintenant je sonne comme toutes ces mamans obnubilées par leur célébrité et celle de leurs gosses. Genre Mme Lohan ou Mme Barrymore. L'image d'Haley apparait comme un flash dans mon esprit. Elle n'a pas l'air heureux avec l'idée du possible avenir de son fils. Elle semble même très en colère.

Et bien, merde, Hales. Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça, à moi ? Je n'ai même pas eu la notice dans l'emballage ! Je ne peux pas élever un gosse ! Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment élever un gosse !

Lucas, si. Il l'a quasiment fait. Entre Lily et Jamie, il est presque devenu pro maintenant. Et mince, Haley et Nathan auraient du le savoir ça ! Ils auraient du savoir que Lucas était le meilleur choix. Et que je ne l'étais pas. Je ne le suis pas, bordel !

Dans ma frustration, je frappe le volant ce qui déclenche accidentellement le klaxonne. Jamie se redresse immédiatement, surpris par le bruit. « Eh, salut bonhomme. » Dis-je en affichant mon plus beau sourire forcé alors qu'il me regarde, ses yeux toujours embués de sommeil.

« C'est quand qu'on arrive, Brooke ? » Il se frotte les yeux avec ses toutes petites mains. Je lui dis qu'il nous reste encore un peu de route. « Dis-moi encore des trucs sur New York, Brooke. » Il est excité. Et voilà que je me sens coupable de cette excitation. Même s'il va adorer New York, je sais pertinemment que Tree Hill lui manquera énormément. J'aime vraiment New York, depuis que je vis ici, cette ville m'a tout donné mais certains matins, il m'arrive encore de ressentir un manque. Ce manque; Tree Hill.

Je commence à lui parler de tous les meilleurs endroits qui me viennent à l'esprit. Mais je me retrouve pensive. Est-ce qu'il va trouver que les yellow-cabs sont géniaux ? Sans doute. Qu'est-ce qu'il dira de la foule permanente ? Et de toutes ces lumières ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est captivé par la vue qui s'offre à lui. Les énormes Buildings ? Je m'en occuperai. A-t-il déjà entendu parler de Broadway ? Je lui raconterai tout de toute façon. « On appelle New York la ville qui ne dort jamais. » Conclue-je.

« Et moi, je dois dormir ? » Demande-t-il d'un ton joueur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son sourire malin.

« J'ai dit que la ville ne dort jamais. Mais toi et moi ? De temps en temps, on doit dormir. » Il se met à rire tout doucement et je me reçois un nouveau coup de poing dans l'estomac. La culpabilité est de retour en force. Je n'arrive pas à éloigner cette sensation et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je la ressens. J'espère juste qu'elle s'en ira d'elle-même.

« Brooke ? » Sa voix est douce et rêveuse et par ça, je sais qu'il s'apprête à me demander quelque chose. « C'est quoi le bâtiment le plus grand de la ville ? » J'éclate presque de rire. Je pensais que sa question allait être plus…sérieuse.

« C'est l'Empire State Building. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourra y aller ? » Le voilà tout sourire de nouveau. Ca me rend heureuse. Je préfère le voir excité que triste, me suppliant de lui ramener Haley. Enfin bref, on va dire que je suis heureuse qu'il soit heureux et qu'il apprécie ce qu'il vit. « L'Empereur State Building, on pourra aller le voir ? ».

« C'est Empire, et bien sûr qu'on ira, mon ange. » Je dirais n'importe quoi pour le voir sourire. Son visage s'éclaire après ma réponse. Après tout, je ne devrais peut-être pas douter autant de ma capacité à le rendre heureux. Il n'a que quatre ans. Les enfants de cet âge s'excitent pour tout et n'importe quoi, pas vrai ? Peut-être que je m'en sortirai pas trop mal après tout.

« Brooke ? Je crois que faut que j'aille aux toilettes. » M'informe sa moue grimaçante. Peut-être pas finalement. Je lui demande s'il peut encore tenir un petit moment. Il secoue la tête. Je soupire et m'arrête à la plus proche aire de repos afin qu'il aille aux toilettes. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas envie de retourner aux toilettes avant New York. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi. J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'être enfin à la maison.

Après trois arrêts similaires du premier, nous voilà enfin arrivés à New York.

Les yeux de Jamie deviennent immenses et sa mâchoire se détache pratiquement de sa bouche. Je me souviens avoir eu la même réaction la première fois que j'ai débarquée ici. Haley était là d'ailleurs. Peyton aussi. Elles m'avaient accompagnée pour le défilé de Rogue Vogue. On était jeune, enthousiaste et on avait toute la vie devant nous. A ce moment là, je n'avais aucune idée que Rogue Vogue n'était que le début de ma si grande carrière. Je n'avais aucune idée que Peyton allait s'éloigner de moi plus vite que prévu en élisant domicile à LA. Je n'avais aucune idée que Haley serait…Enfin bref, nous étions jeunes et naïves et tout ça me manque terriblement.

« Est-ce qu'on peut prendre un Taxi ? » Demande-t-il très enjoué. Je ris. Restez vivre à New York assez longtemps et vous apprendrez que les Taxis ne sont pas forcément vos meilleurs amis. Je lui réponds qu'un jour, peut-être, on prendra un Taxi rien que pour lui. Il applaudit avec enthousiasme. Je ne veux pas briser cet instant en lui disant que Victoria ne me laisserait jamais monter dans un Taxi. Ce n'est pas assez digne et classe pour elle.

Je me gare dans le parking sous-terrain de l'immeuble et ferme le contact. « Tu es prêt ? » Lui demande-je. Il hoche la tête en signe approbation, ne réalisant pas que la question que je venais de lui poser sonnait plutôt comme « Es-tu prêt pour le reste de ta vie ? ». Parce que non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour cela.

Je ne pense pas que je suis prête non plus, de toute façon.

Nous montons jusqu'à mon appartement et je jette son sac sur le canapé. Il est tard, je m'occuperai de trouver de la place pour ses affaires demain. Il s'approche de la fenêtre et regarde la vue qu'il a de la ville avec de grands yeux. Je souris, je suis fière d'avoir cette vue à portée de main. J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir assez d'argent pour m'offrir un appartement qui m'offrais cette vue. « C'est grand. » Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

« La fenêtre ? » Lui demandais-je. C'est une fenêtre assez grande c'est vrai. Elle prend toute la façade Nord de l'appartement. Il secoue la tête énergiquement.

« La ville. » Il est impressionné et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. La ville est complètement différente de Tree Hill. La vie de Jamie dans une toute petite ville est terminée, il va devoir s'y habituer, c'est un grand changement de passer de Tree Hill à New York. Je le regarde bâiller et me surprends à en faire de même. Je regarde ma montre et me rends compte qu'il est déjà minuit.

« Jamie, il se fait tard. La salle de bain est juste là-bas, va donc te mettre en pyjama. Après on va chercher un endroit où te mettre pour dormir et on ira se coucher. » Il acquiesce mais reste devant la fenêtre, regardant la ville quelques minutes de plus avant d'aller chercher sa brosse à dents dans un de ses sacs. Il me regarde de ses yeux fatigués et je lui montre à nouveau où se trouve la salle de bain. Il me sourit et se dirige dans la salle de bain en courant légèrement. Une fois qu'il est hors de vue, je m'effondre sur le canapé et place ma tête dans mes mains. J'ai besoin d'un petit moment. J'ai besoin de milliers de moments. J'ai besoin de temps pour comprendre tout ça.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé récemment. Tout d'abord j'apprends par l'avocat de Nathan et Haley que j'ai la garde de Jamie et juste après, je l'attache sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture et conduit direction New York. Cela ne fait même pas quarante-huit heures que j'ai quitté New York en premier lieu. Cela ne fait même pas quarante-huit heures depuis l'appel qui a marqué le début de ma nouvelle vie.

En parlant d'appel, mon regard se dirige vers mon répondeur. Vingt-et-un nouveaux messages. Quel enfer. J'appuie sur la lecture des messages et j'efface immédiatement ceux avec la voix de ma mère bien-aimée. Elle est l'auteure de quinze des vingt-et-un messages, ce qui est un de ses meilleurs scores. J'ai reçu trois messages de Millicent et deux de Macy's. Un message provient de Peyton.

Alors que j'écoute attentivement la voix de Peyton me disant qu'elle est terriblement désolée de ne pas avoir pu quitter son bureau et m'accompagner aux funérailles, alors qu'elle me demande comment Lucas et Jamie tiennent le coup et comment tout le monde s'en sort, je vois Jamie apparaitre dans mon champ de vision. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, il semble confus et j'ai l'impression de lire de la peur dans son regard. Je lui fais signe de venir vers moi. Il ne bouge pas. Je lui demande alors s'il s'est brossé les dents. Il me répond en secouant lentement la tête. Je lui demande alors pourquoi. « Il y a quelqu'un dans la salle de bain. »

Quoi ? Quelqu'un est dans la salle de bain ? C'est impossible, il n'y a que moi dans cet appartement. Mon cœur commence alors à s'emballer dans ma poitrine et je le prends dans mes bras en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il me serre de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que nous approchons de la porte teintée. Je lui caresse le dos délicatement, bien que je ne sois pas plus rassurée que lui. Personne n'est censé être dans mon appartement. J'entrouvre tout doucement la porte de la salle de bain et sursaute à la vue de la jeune femme rousse étendue le long de la baignoire. « Rachel ? » Elle remue et laisse échapper un gémissement, mais ne bouge pas.

Je repose Jamie par terre et lui demande d'aller m'attendre dans le salon. Il ne bouge pas, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser seule avec la personne qui l'a effrayé quelques secondes au paravent. Je lui souris et le rassure en l'informant que Rachel est une amie et que tout va bien. Il acquiesce et s'enfuit dans le salon. Je me concentre à nouveau sur la femme endormie. « Rachel ? » Je regarde ce qui se trouve sur le sol. Je peux à présent confirmer qu'elle est défoncée, complètement stoned. Ca m'énerve. C'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin ce soir.

Je prends l'aiguille posée sur le sol et je me saisi de tout ce qui trouve autour d'elle avant de les jeter à la poubelle. A partir de là, je suis perdue et je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire. Je ne peux pas gérer ça maintenant, pas avec Jamie dans la pièce d'à côté.

Est-ce que tu es heureuse maintenant, Haley ? Est-ce dans un tel environnement que tu souhaitais voir grandir ton fils ?

J'essaye tant bien que mal de porter Rachel et de l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Elle est plus lourde qu'elle ne le parait. « Brooke ? » C'est à peine si j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'elle me murmure. J'ai envie de la gifler. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ? « Pourquoi tu m'as virée Brooke ? »

Je frissonne. J'avais totalement oublié. Victoria m'avait dit de la congédier quelques heures seulement avant que je parte pour Tree Hill. Je t'en prie Rachel, ne me dit que je suis la cause de tout ça. Je t'en prie, ne me rend pas responsable d'avoir ruiné ta vie, pas la tienne.

Je n'essaye même pas de lui parler ou d'expliquer mes actes, elle trop high pour comprendre quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Mais Victoria m'a forcé à le faire. J'aime Rachel et jamais je ne voudrais lui faire du mal. Mais elle avait pris l'habitude de venir en retard. Alcoolisée par-dessus tout. Et cette attitude est loin d'être professionnelle. Surtout pas pour ma mère.

Je suis envahie de culpabilité. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça.

Je parviens enfin à mettre Rachel au lit et la regarde pendant quelques temps. Elle semble si fragile. Et c'est de ma faute. Je l'ai brisée. Je jure que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je te le promets Rachel. J'éteins la lumière et ferme la porte derrière moi, laissant Rachel se reposer. J'aurai une discussion avec elle dans la matinée. J'arrangerai tout ça. Je m'en fais une promesse.

Je retrouve Jamie assis sagement sur le canapé. Il semble déconcerté et apeuré. « Que dirais-tu de dormir dans mon lit, avec moi ce soir, hein ? ». Il sourit et hoche la tête. Il est tard, et il est fatigué, et il veut juste que je le prenne dans mes bras. Je l'ai deviné quand il a couru vers moi et s'est agrippé à ma jambe. Je le soulève alors le plaçant au dessus de mes hanches et me dirige vers la chambre.

Nous somme allongés tous les deux dans mon lit, sa tête posée sur mon ventre et ses deux petits bras entourant ma taille. Il ne veut pas desserrer son étreinte et je ne le forcerai jamais à me lâcher. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, même si j'ai remarqué que sa respiration a changé et qu'il est à présent au pays des rêves. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Il est si petit, si innocent, si fragile. Il ne mérite pas tout ce qui lui arrive. Il ne mérite pas de perdre ses deux parents et d'être arraché à sa vie, jusqu'à présent parfaite. Il ne mérite pas ce genre de vie. Il est si petit.

Mon Dieu, Hales. Il est si petit. Comment avez-vous pu l'abandonner ?

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis endormie, mais le soleil, à présent haut dans le ciel pénètre dans ma chambre et me réveille lentement. Je caresse le matelas à ma gauche et suis surprise de ne trouver que des couvertures. Je m'assois et ouvre difficilement les yeux. « Jamie ? » Où est-ce qu'il est parti ?

Je bondi littéralement hors de mon lit. Merde ! Merde, merde et merde ! Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu le perdre en si peu de temps. Vous devez me faire marcher. Je commence à courir vers la porte de ma chambre mais je trébuche sur je ne sais quoi et me retrouve face contre terre. Mon Dieu que ça fait mal. Aïe. Aïe. Aïe. Deux secondes. J'essaye de me remettre de mes émotions.

Jamie. Merde, allez. Je me lève et ouvre la porte. Je l'entends rire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je croise les bras en dessous ma poitrine et pose un regard stupéfait sur ce qui se déroule en face de moi. Jamie et Rachel. Assis sur le canapé, regardant tranquillement la télévision en mangeant des céréales. Rachel se retourne vers moi. « Pourquoi est-ce que t'es en colère ? » Oh, je pourrais la gifler, là, maintenant. Vraiment, je suis sur le point de le faire. D'ailleurs, elle semble l'avoir remarqué. « S'il te plait, ne te met pas à crier. J'ai une putain de migraine. » Je marche vers elle et la saisit par le bras en la tirant dans la salle à manger, loin des oreilles innocentes de Jamie.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ? » Je suis plus que furieuse. A telle point que je sens presque la fumée sortir de mes oreilles. Elle, on dirait qu'elle va se mettre à rire. J'ai envie de la tuer. On dirait réellement qu'elle va se mettre à me rire au nez. « C'est tout sauf drôle, Rachel ! »

« Détends-toi, salope. Je suis en train de prendre mon petit déj' avec le gosse, c'est tout. » Elle lève ses mains en l'air genre 'Non, Mr. L'agent, je n'ai pas de flingue.' « Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici de toute façon ? Elle est où sa saleté de mère ? ». Nous y voilà. Je ne peux pas me contrôler. Je la gifle. Vraiment fort. « Putain de merde, Brooke ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » Je ne peux plus me contrôler à présent. « Je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit à propos d'Haley ! » Je crie. Merde, j'ai crié un peu fort. Jamie a tourné son regard à l'entente du prénom de sa mère. Merde. Il nous observe attentivement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'essaye de me calmer et m'apprête à reprendre mes reproches lorsque son attention s'est retournée vers la télévision.

« Brooke, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ». Rachel a deviné que quelque chose clochait. On a vécue quasiment ensemble pendant ces deux dernières années, alors. Il n'empêche que je suis trop en colère après elle pour lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Voilà que je crie à nouveau. « Je rentre chez moi et te trouve complètement défoncée sur le sol de ma salle de bain ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, à la fin ? » Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'Haley et Nathan. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Jamie non plus. C'est pour ça que je lui crie dessus, c'est plus facile.

Elle recule d'un pas. Elle est surprise de me voir crier si fort mais elle ne devrait pas. Ce qu'elle a fait était stupide. Vraiment stupide. « Tu ne peux pas faire ta merde dans ma maison, Rachel ! »

« Je suis faible, Brooke. » Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre de telles paroles. Je ne veux pas l'entendre s'excuser pour la énième fois. « Mais ne me fait pas croire que le comportement que tu as ce matin, que ton pétage de plombs à la noix, là c'est lié à moi, parce que c'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle arrive à me déchiffrer depuis longtemps déjà. « Où est Haley, Brooke ? » Elle me caressa l'épaule. J'abandonne. Je me mets à pleurer.

A travers mes larmes et mes sanglots, je dis à Rachel qu'Haley et Nathan- Je lui annonce qu'ils sont- Je peux à peine le dire à voix haute. Elle comprend et me prends dans ses bras pendant que je pleure comme un bébé. J'essaye de lui annoncer pour Jamie mais mes pleurs m'en empêchent. Elle attend patiemment que je me calme. Ca prend un certain temps.

Quand je réussis enfin à me calmer, je lui annonce que Jamie est à présent sous ma tutelle. Que je suis devenue sa représentante légale. Elle se met à rire et redeviens sérieuse lorsqu'elle se rend compte que je suis sérieuse. « Et Lucas ? ». Elle se demande exactement la même chose que moi depuis que j'ai quitté Tree Hill. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse moi-même. « Je crains fort que Bitch-toria prenne cette nouvelle avec le sourire. » Je la dévisage longuement. Sans blague. Ma mère va carrément flipper à propose de tout ça.

« Brooke ? » Je me retourne vers Jamie. « Est-ce qu'on va aller à l'Empereur State Building aujourd'hui ? ». Je soupire avant de le corriger et lui dire que le mot exact c'est Empire et pas Empereur. Je lui réponds également que ça ne va pas être possible aujourd'hui. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper aujourd'hui, mon ange. On va passez un petit peu de temps au bureau d'accord ? » Même si je n'ai été absente que deux jours, j'imagine déjà la pile de dossiers sur mon bureau. La journée va être longue, je le sens. Jamie boude un peu. Il n'a évidemment pas envie de m'accompagner au bureau, ce que je peux très bien comprendre, d'ailleurs. « Ca va être amusant, tu vas pouvoir voir où je travaille et tu vas rencontrer tous les gens avec qui je travaille. » Ouah, l'éclate totale pour un petit de quatre ans. Pas étonnant qu'il n'a pas l'air convaincu du tout.

« Il peut rester avec moi tu sais ? » Propose Rachel. Sa proposition est plus que tentante, je l'admets. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un travail, moi. » Voilà que la culpabilité revient me dire bonjour.

Aussi tentant qu'est cette proposition, je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Haley me tuerait pour avoir pensé laisser Jamie avec Rachel. « Aucune chance, Rachel. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu lui enseigne toutes tes mauvaises habitudes. » Je sais que l'héroïne n'est pas considérée comme étant une habitude. C'est une addiction. Et je ne peux même pas m'imaginer à quel point. « Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu habitais ici. » Ajoute-je.

« Ouais mais tu m'as viré tu te souviens ? Maintenant, je n'ai pas les moyens de payer un appart'. » Elle se moque de moi. Elle arrive toujours à avoir le dernier le mot. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me disputer avec elle.

« Pas de drogue dans ma maison, Rachel. » Je ne veux pas d'une folle dingue se baladant dans mon appartement devant mon enfant. Ah ! Non mais écoutez-moi. Mon enfant. Ce n'est pas du tout mon enfant. « Pas de drogues, pas de fêtes, et si tu arrives à me prouver que tu peux reprendre ta vie en main, tu récupères ton poste à la compagnie. »

« Mais bien sûr. Comme si Victoria te laisserait faire ça. » Elle marque un point. Elle sait très bien comment réagirait Victoria.

« Ce n'est pas la société de Victoria, c'est la mienne. » Je ne dois pas sembler assez convaincante puisque Rachel éclate de rire. Elle me rendra folle. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre. Il est sept heure vingt-trois. Je suis censée être au bureau à huit heures et je ne suis même pas habillée. « Merde. Il faut que je me prépare ! » Je regarde Jamie et remarque qu'il est toujours dans son pyjama Flash McQueen. Je souris. « Jamie, mon ange, tu vas t'habiller ? Après on ira tous les deux au boulot. Ca te dit ? »

« Mais, je veux regarder Rocket Power et c'est juste après ! » Il commence à pleurnicher. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

« Viens, bonhomme. Va falloir faire quelques compromis si on veut que tout ça fonctionne, hein ? » Après tout, j'en fais bien un compromis ce matin. Je l'emmène avec moi au travail. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire faire dans ce bureau ? Il soupire légèrement et attrape un de ses sacs sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il a à peine franchit la porte que je l'entends chanter le générique des Simpson. C'est dingue, moi qui croyait l'avoir fâché…

« Je vais passer vite fait à mon appart' pour emballer quelques affaires que j'aimerai avoir ici. » Rachel se lève et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée. « A plus tard, pétasse. » Sur ces belles paroles, elle ferme la porte derrière elle et je l'entends siffler l'air du générique des Simpson dans l'escalier.

Haley doit se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé Jamie auprès de Rachel de son vivant. Et bien tant pis, Hales. Après tout, si tu n'es pas contente, c'est de ta faute, tu aurais pu choisir Lucas !

Je m'habille en vitesse et retourne au salon où je retrouve mon petit Jamie avec son t-shirt à l'envers. Je ris, et lui fait signe de s'approcher. Je lui retire son t-shirt et lui montre que l'étiquette doit se trouver à l'intérieur, derrière son cou. Je lui renfile délicatement et l'aide à lacer ses chaussures. Il me regarde avec ce sourire que seuls les Scott possèdent. Je fonds littéralement. « Est-ce qu'on peut prendre un taxi ? » demande-t-il tout excité.

Je prends quelques instants pour y réfléchir. Après tout, je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêcherait. On peut très bien demander au taxi de s'arrêter à quelques pas du bureau et Victoria ne nous verra pas. Mouais, si seulement elle nous attrape, je n'ose même pas imaginer sa mauvaise humeur. Mauvaise humeur que j'amplifierai en lui annonçant pour Jamie. « Pas aujourd'hui, mon cœur. » Je lui réponds en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Il boude un peu mais reprend le dessus rapidement. « Prépare-toi, bonhomme. » lui dis-je.

« Pour quoi faire ? » Oh, piège, la question.

« Tu es sur le point de rencontrer la maman de ta marraine adorée. » Son visage s'illumine de son magnifique sourire excité. Et mon cœur s'emballe immédiatement. Si ma vie n'est pas déjà finie, elle le sera une fois que j'aurai parlé à ma chère mère.

Merde. Je me sens tel un gamin qui vient tout juste de casser le vase inestimable de ses parents en jouant au ballon dans le salon.

Ma mère va me tuer…

Fais-moi de la place, Haley, j'arrive.


	3. Ma Tante Brooke

Chapitre 3 : Ma Tante Brooke

_x-x-x_

_Cependant, ma meilleure amie du monde entier c'est ma Tante, Brooke. Elle est la numéro quatre dans ma liste. Brooke, c'est aussi ma marraine, mais je ne la vois pas beaucoup parce que c'est une créatrice de mode très connue. Pour moi c'est la meilleure de toutes les créatrices, évidemment. Elle vit à New York. New York, c' est assez loin de Tree Hill. Une fois, elle m'a montré des photos de « La Grosse Pomme » comme elle l'appelle, ce nom c'est un peu bizarre mais ça à l'air trop cool ! Il y a des millions de taxis jaunes et des tonnes de lumières et un million de milliards de personnes, ce qui fait vraiment beaucoup. Ah oui, il y a aussi ce bâtiment immense appelé l'Empire State Building._

_J'espère qu'un jour on ira rendre visite à Brooke à New York avec Papa et Maman et qu'on ira tout là haut de l'Empire State Building avec elle._

x-x-x

Si quelque chose doit être dit à propos de combien Jamie est chanceux, c'est car sa mère l'aimait. De tout son cœur, elle l'aimait. Et elle lui disait combien elle l'aimait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Et même si elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui, il va grandir en sachant pertinemment que sa maman l'aimait. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Est-ce pathétique qu'en ce moment même, j'envie un garçon de quatre ans qui vient de perdre ses deux parents ?

Je gare la voiture et nous nous dirigeons d'un pas rapide vers le bureau. Alors que je déambule dans les couloirs, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer tous ces regards posés sur moi, sur nous. J'essaye tant bien que mal de les ignorer en marchant la tête haute, comme je le fais d'habitude, mais le petit garçon qui me tient la main est la preuve que rien n'est comme d'habitude. Mince, Jamie, tu ne pourrais pas devenir invisible ou un truc du genre ? Juste cette fois ? Juste pour moi ? Tu sais, comme les héros de tes dessins animés préférés ? Sois mon héros aujourd'hui, Jamie.

Millicent s'approche de nous en courant et commence à me parler de chaussures ou de quelque chose à quoi je fais à peine attention. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais comprendre ce qu'elle baragouine. Elle parle à une vitesse infernale, elle parle beaucoup plus vite que mon cerveau ne fonctionne. Jamie se met à rire. Apparemment, elle l'amuse beaucoup.

Mon assistante s'arrête de parler en plein milieu d'une phrase lorsqu'elle entend le rire de Jamie. Elle le dévisage pendant un moment. Millie, je suis là. Ne t'occupe pas de lui, occupe-toi de moi.

« Coucou toi, je m'appelle Millie. » Elle tend sa main vers Jamie qui la lui sert, le plus naturellement du monde. J'ai la meilleure assistante du monde, pas vrai ? Jamie lève alors son regard vers le mien. Je lui souris, toujours silencieuse. C'est un genre de conversation muette, ma façon de lui dire que Millicent fait partie du camp des gentils. Il se retourne et sourit à Millie.

« Et moi, c'est James Lucas Scott. » Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à la manière très officielle dont il se présente. Millicent lui sourit avant de m'interroger du regard. Je n'ai pas vraiment de bonne réponse à lui donner, moi-même je la cherche, la réponse à tout cela.

Je demande à Jamie d'aller m'attendre dans mon bureau pour que je puisse parler à Millie sans qu'il n'entende. Tous les deux, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé de Nathan et Haley. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il se sent ou qu'est-ce qu'il en pense. Je ne sais pas s'il est triste ou s'il reprend le dessus. En fait, je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je suis beaucoup trop effrayée à l'idée de parler d'eux pour lui demander tout ça.

Je soupire fortement avant de me masser la tempe gauche. Je sens la migraine qui arrive à grands pas.

« C'est le fils de Nathan et Haley. »

J'explique tout à Millicent, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas fondre en larmes. C'est difficile. Parler d'eux est vraiment difficile. Le simple fait d'évoquer leurs prénoms me donne les larmes aux yeux. Mais je ne peux pas me mettre à pleurer. Pas ici. Je suis la patronne. Qu'elle genre de patronne fond en larmes au bureau ?

Millicent est sur le point de pleurer. Je le vois dans ses yeux. C'est vraiment une chouette fille. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi altruiste qu'elle. Je colle un post-it virtuel dans mon cerveau où j'écris de lui donner une augmentation. Elle la mérite amplement.

« Victoria, elle est au courant ? » Millicent a tout aussi peur de ma mère que moi. Peut-être même encore plus. Je secoue la tête. « Elle ne va pas apprécier… »

Je sais qu'elle ne va pas apprécier. Je sais qu'elle sera tout sauf heureuse de cette nouvelle. Dieu même sait que je sais. Je suis plus qu'apeurée à l'idée de tout lui raconter. Mais bon sang, c'est ma société. C'est ma vie. Et c'est mon filleul. Je refuse d'abandonner quoique ce soit simplement parce que ma mère n'est pas contente. Je l'ai promis à Haley, je ferai de mon mieux.

« Eh bien, Victoria est mon employée. Elle ne me contrôle pas. Elle s'en remettra. »

Je n'ai pas du paraitre assez convaincante. Millicent a l'air inquiet.

« Je dois avoir quelques crayons de couleur dans mon bureau. Si tu veux, je peux les donner à Jamie, comme ça il aura de quoi s'occuper pendant que tu travailles. » Est-ce que j'ai déjà dis à quel point j'adorais mon insistante ?

Elle va chercher ses crayons et me suit dans mon bureau. Je retrouve mon Jamie, assis en tailleur sur ma chaise à roulettes. Il regarde les photos encadrées qui se trouvent dessus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme photos déjà ? Je suis sûre qu'il y en a de lui. Et il y en a une de Lily aussi. Il y a aussi une photo de Rachel et moi lors du premier défilé de Clothes Over Bros. Mince, qu'elle est la quatrième ?

Il se saisit d'une des photos et la regarde attentivement.

« Maman est vraiment différente sur cette photo. » Ah, oui, c'est vrai. C'est une photo de Peyton, Haley et moi lorsqu'on était encore au lycée. Merde. J'aurai du penser à la retirer. « Ses cheveux sont vraiment longs. Et t'as vu, elle est blonde comme moi. »

C'est exact. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Haley, ses cheveux étaient plus courts et elle les avait teints en brun.

« Cette photo a été prise il y a longtemps. » C'est la seule chose qui arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Je ne peux pas parler de Haley avec lui. C'est trop dur. Il faut que je change de sujet. « Eh bonhomme, regarde ça. Millie a trouvé quelque chose pour toi. Ca te dit de faire un ou deux dessins pendant que je travail ? »

« Quant tu auras fini, est-ce qu'on pourra aller à l'Empereur State Building ? » Son petit visage s'illumine tel un rayon de soleil. Je ne le corrige même pas cette fois. Je lui souris longuement.

« On verra ça. J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire tu sais ? Ta marraine est quelqu'un de très demandée. » J'ai aussi une maman qui va piquer une crise d'une minute à l'autre lorsqu'elle te verra ici mais ça, tu n'en sais encore rien... Millie lui tend ses crayons et ils entament une conversation. Elle lui demande s'il se plait ici, dans la Grosse Pomme. Il éclate de rire instantanément.

« La Pomme ? Brooke n'a pas de fruit. Elle a juste des barres de céréales et de la crème glacée. » Je me mets à rire en levant les yeux au ciel. Rachel et lui ont du avoir du mal à trouver un petit-déjeuner convenable ce matin.

Millicent lui apprend alors que la « Grosse Pomme », c'est le surnom de la ville de New York. Jamie lui répond alors qu'il l'aime bien jusqu'à présent, mais qu'il préfère tout de même Tree Hill. Je ne sais pas comment je suis censée prendre cette remarque. Est-ce que Tree Hill lui manque déjà ? Si oui, ça n'annonce rien de bon. Cependant, il n'est pas là depuis longtemps. Il aura le temps d'apprendre à l'aimer. Il l'aimera dans quelques temps, j'en suis persuadée.

J'ai l'impression que Jamie aime bien Millicent. C'est un bon point. A Tree Hill, Jamie était entouré par des gens bien. Il avait Skills, Micro, Lucas, sans parler de ses parents. Ici ? Et bien, il est entouré par des gens tels que Rachel. J'adore Rachel, vraiment, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment faite pour être avec des enfants. Elle était complètement défoncée hier soir. Devant Jamie !

Et puis, ici il y a Victoria. Ma mère. Elle est froide et terriblement sévère. Elle va le détester, j'en suis sûre. Le simple fait d'y penser me donne envie de l'emmener loin d'ici. Il ne mérite pas qu'on le déteste. Ce môme mérite d'être étouffé par trop d'amour.

Mon Dieu, Haley. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais pour ton fils ?

Sa vie à Tree Hill était parfaite, et les gens de Tree Hill étaient parfaits. Ici ? Eh bien, ici c'est tout sauf parfait.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il est neuf heures et demie. Victoria a l'habitude d'arriver au travail aux alentours de dix heures. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je regarde Jamie qui est concentré sur son coloriage. Millicent est retournée à son travail. Il a l'air d'être content. Pas heureux, juste content. J'angoisse à l'idée de voir débarquer ma mère. Il ne sera plus content du tout lorsqu'il aura fait sa connaissance.

Une brusque envie me prend d'appeler Lucas. J'ai l'envie soudaine de l'appeler et de lui dire de venir chercher Jamie pour l'emmener loin d'ici. L'emmener loin de ma mère et de Rachel et l'emmener loin de moi. Je ne suis pas prête pour tout ce qui est sur le point de se passer.

Il me regarde, me sourit joyeusement avant de se remettre à son dessin. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a sourit peut-être m'a-t-il vu le dévisager. Je me moque de la raison pour laquelle il m'a sourit puisque ce simple sourire m'a dissuadée d'appeler Lucas.

Haley avait assez confiance en moi pour me confier la garde de son fils, la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Pour des raisons étranges et inexplicables que je ne comprends toujours pas, elle me faisait confiance. Et je me dois de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça marche. Je me dois au moins d'essayer.

« Eh mon pote, tu as faim ? Il y a un McDo juste en face. »

On arrive au McDonald's et je commande un Happy Meal. On s'assoit pour manger. Je n'ai rien commandé pour moi. Ma mère deviendrait folle si elle apprenait que j'ai mangé quoique que ce soit qui sortait de McDonald's. Et pout un instant, tout semble être si ordinaire. Certains passants nous dévisagent, pensant sûrement qu'un Happy Meal à 10 heures du matin n'est pas la meilleure option mais je m'en moque royalement, Jamie aussi d'ailleurs.

On a déjà fait ça avant, en temps que marraine et filleul. Je l'ai emmené de nombreuses fois au McDo quand j'allais à Tree Hill. C'était notre truc à nous. Il a réussi à me convaincre de le laisser aller dans la piscine à boules. On a rigolé un bon moment avant qu'il ne se lasse du jeu. Pour un instant, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à Tree Hill.

Mais au fond de moi, je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas pareil. Parce que je ne vais pas le ramener chez lui plus tard dans la soirée. Parce que je ne le verrai pas courir dans les bras de sa maman chérie qui lui aura terriblement manquée durant toute la journée. Je ne le verrai pas courir dans le jardin pour jouer au ballon avec son héro de papa. Eh non, il est bel et bien coincé ici, avec moi.

Ce fut une pause très agréable, je l'admets, mais le bureau m'attend. Je fais signe à Jamie qu'on y va et il court vers moi, se saisissant de ma main. Je lui dis qu'il peut finir ses frites en chemin et on se dirige vers COB. On croise un pigeon sur le trottoir et il décide de lui jeter une de ses frites. Il se met à rire lorsque le pigeon commence à dévorer la frite et il y va de plus belle lorsque trois autres pigeons se joignent au festin. Il est sur le point de jeter d'autres frites à ses nouveaux amis mais je l'arrête. Me retrouver avec une douzaine de pigeons au dessus de ma tête ? Très peu pour moi… Ce serait comme se retrouver dans « Les Oiseaux », d'Hitchcock, et je les imagine déjà en train de se jeter sur Jamie.

Il ne bouge pas, trop occupé à regarder ces idiots de pigeons se battre pour un morceau de frite. Je le prends donc dans mes bras et le jette par-dessus mon épaule. Il se met à rire alors je commence à courir, le portant toujours sur mon épaule. « Plus vite, Brooke ! » Quelle personne est capable de dire non à une telle demande ?

Je ne sais par quel miracle nous arrivons sains et saufs à Clothes Over Bros, mais nous y sommes. On rigole tous deux comme des fous alors qu'on se faufile entre les portes coulissantes. Je le pose par terre et commence à le chatouiller ce qui lui provoque un fou rire monumental en plein milieu de la foule des employés. Je ris avec lui. Mon Dieu, j'adore son rire.

« Hum ! »

Oh merde. Je connais cette voix. Oh merde. Je me fige sur place et me redresse. J'ai l'air d'une gamine qui vient d'être prise la main dans le sac. Victoria arrive à ma hauteur et commence à tourner autour de moi alors qu'elle entame son discours. Le bruit de ses talons claquant sur le sol me donne des sueurs froides.

« Alors…C'est ça la raison de ta disparition ? C'est pour ça que tu as quitté ton travail et ta famille. » Elle tourne autour de moi mais ses yeux sont fixés sur Jamie. Il s'agrippe à ma jambe. Je mets une main sur son épaule et le serre fort contre moi. « Millicent, emmenez le petit dans le bureau de Brooke et surveillez-le pendant que je discute avec ma fille. » Tout cela n'annonce rien de bon.

Millicent s'approche et prend Jamie par la main pour l'emmener loin du monstre. Il est réticent à l'idée de me laisser, et je le comprends tout à fait. Je ne laisserai personne en tête à tête avec ma mère non plus. Millicent lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas terminé son dessin et cela semble le convaincre. Je lui souris légèrement lorsqu'il part.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Brooke ? » Je la regarde pendant un petit moment sans rien dire. Eh bien, qu'elle question stupide.

« C'est un enfant, mère. » Question stupide, réponse stupide qui ne lui plait apparemment pas.

« Je vais ignorer cette réponse d'imbécile que tu viens de me donner et passer à la suivante. Le gosse est chez toi pour combien de temps ? » Je n'aime vraiment pas la façon qu'elle a d'appeler Jamie « le petit ». Ca sonne totalement irrespectueux et je suis sure qu'elle le fait exprès. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis terrifiée à l'idée de lui dire qu'il va rester avec moi, pour de bon. Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, ce sont mes affaires. Je ne devrais pas me préoccuper autant de ce que pense ma très chère mère.

Mais pour des raisons encore inconnues, c'est pourtant ce que je fais.

J'inspire bruyamment et commence à tout expliquer. Je lui explique que la raison de mon départ était l'enterrement. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de continuer car elle m'interrompt.

« C'est l'enfant de qui le petit, Brooke ? » Elle est intelligente, je ne peux pas le nier. Elle a directement compris ce que j'ai peur de lui avouer.

« Justement…Depuis deux jours, c'est le mien. » Je recule instinctivement d'un pas, comme si elle allait me frapper. Elle ne le fait pas, elle ne m'a pas giflée depuis des années mais j'appréhende tout de même. Je l'observe attentivement, essayant de lire son regard. Mais je n'y arrive pas, et ça me fait peur.

« Non. » Non ? Non quoi ? Elle commence à s'en aller et je la suis, attendant une explication. Non quoi ? « Débarrasse-toi de lui. Je m'en fiche de comment mais débarrasse-toi de lui. » Je m'arrête brusquement et la regarde, médusée.

« Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de lui, maman. C'est mon filleul et je l'aime. » A son tour, elle s'arrête brusquement.

« L'amour n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Brooke. » Comment ça ? « Pense à ta société. Tu as travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Nous avons travaillé dur. Tu ne vas pas tout remettre en cause pour un garçon. » Ces mots me mettent hors de moi pour deux raisons. La première c'est que je n'ai pas prévu de remettre la société en question. Et la deuxième c'est que Jamie n'est pas « un garçon ». Je lui demande alors pourquoi je devrais choisir entre l'un et l'autre. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je peux faire les deux. Elle se met à rire et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans tout ça.

« Brooke, ma chérie. » Le mot « chérie » venant d'elle traduit tout sauf de l'affection. C'est une simple formalité. « Crois-moi Brooke, tout sera plus simple une fois que le gosse ne fera plus partie du tableau. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de distraction. »

« Le genre de distraction que j'ai été pour toi et papa ? » Elle se contente de me regarder. Qu'est censé vouloir dire ce regard ? Parce que ses yeux ne nient rien.

« Prend la bonne décision pour une fois, Brooke. » Elle se remet à marcher. Arrête de marcher, putain, et écoute-moi !

« Non. » Cela capte son attention. Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux en feu. J'ai presque envie de ravaler mes paroles. Ai-je répondu non à ma mère ? Oh merde, dans quoi tu t'es embarquée, Brooke.

« Tu ne vas pas foutre en l'air cette société pour un garçon, Brooke. C'est Clothes Over Bros. 'Les fringues passent avant les garçons ' ça te dit quelque chose ? » Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Elle vient de reprendre mes propres mots, mon propre slogan et l'a retourné contre moi pour me rendre coupable du fait de vouloir donner à Jamie une nouvelle maison, un endroit où il se sente en sécurité.

« Arrête un peu de jouer à l'imbécile et inscrit le dans une école privée à l'autre bout de la ville. C'est la meilleure solution pour lui. Il en existe des excellentes, tu sais ? »

« Hors de question que je l'abandonne. Maman, s'il te plait, écoute moi. » Je la supplie. « Je sais que je suis capable de gérer la situation. Donne-moi juste l'opportunité de te le prouver. » J'ai toujours eu le sentiment de devoir faire mes preuves avec elle.

Elle semble pensive, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce que je viens de dire. Et pendant ces quelques secondes, j'espère simplement qu'elle va me dire qu'elle me fait confiance et qu'elle sait que je peux prendre soin de la société et de Jamie en même temps.

« Très bien. Garde-le jusqu'à ce que les premiers signes de faillites apparaissent. » Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais entendre… « Foutez-moi le camp d'ici. Je te libère pour aujourd'hui, le temps que tu puisses lui trouver une baby-sitter ».

J'aurais du lui tenir tête encore plus. J'aurais du lui dire que Jamie faisait partie intégrante de ma vie à présent et que mes actions le concernant lui ou ma société ne regardaient que moi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai laissée s'en aller.

J'ouvre la porte de mon bureau et souris à la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Millicent joue avec Jamie et semble passionnée par cette tornade blonde. Elle me voit et se lève instantanément, remet son tailleur en place et me demande si j'ai besoin de quoique se soit. Je lui souris et lui dis que tout va bien et que j'ai pris une journée de congé. Elle semble déçue et je m'en veux. Je sais très bien que ma mère va rejeter sa frustration sur elle durant la journée.

« Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre, Millicent. Souviens-toi, tu es mon assistante, pas la sienne. Tu ne lui dois absolument rien. »

Elle me sourit brièvement. Je tends mon bras vers Jamie et il comprend le signal. Il range les crayons et prends quelques dessins avant de se diriger vers moi. Je lui donne la main et la lui caresse lorsque l'on passe devant le bureau de ma mère.

« Est-ce qu'on peut prendre un taxi ? » Je lui souris timidement avant de lui dire que ce sera pour plus tard.

On arrive à mon appartement et je suis surprise de ne pas y trouver Rachel. En fait, je suis surprise sans l'être réellement. Elle doit sûrement être quelque part en train de faire la fête, complètement bourrée. Du moment qu'elle ne fasse pas ça devant Jamie, Rachel est totalement libre de ses actes.

Le téléphone se met à sonner et je suis très émue lorsque je reconnais la voix de Debbie. Je manque presque d'éclater en sanglot devant son simple bonjour. Elle se presse de me demander comment va Jamie et je lui réponds que je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir de toute façon. Elle s'empresse alors de me demander comment je vais et là encore, je lui dis que je ne sais pas. Je décompresse au fur et à mesure de la conversation, elle ne semble pas en colère après moi. Elle semble plutôt inquiète et bienveillante et c'est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.

Je lui demande comment ça va à Tree Hill. Elle me répond qu'elle tient coup en passant beaucoup de temps avec Karen et qu'elle se sent moins seule en sa compagnie. Je me sens quelque peu coupable de sa solitude. Elle se sentirait sans doute moins seule si elle avait son petit-fils à ses côtés.

Elle me demande ensuite si j'ai eu des nouvelles de Lucas et je lui réponds que depuis mon départ de Tree Hill, c'est silence radio. Elle m'informe alors que Lucas s'est effondré juste après notre départ et je me sens affreusement honteuse. Il ne voulait pas que je parte de Tree Hill. Il m'a presque supplié de lui laissé Jamie et de ne pas lui enlever la seule chose que le rattachait à Nathan et Haley.

Mais je devais le faire. Je devais rentrer chez moi. Il se doit de me comprendre.

Debbie souhaite parler à Jamie alors je lui tends le téléphone. Il est surexcité à l'idée de parler à sa grand-mère et je me sens infiniment coupable lorsque j'entends ce qu'il a à lui dire. Elle lui manque énormément. Tout le monde à Tree Hill lui manque énormément. Mon Dieu, si seulement j'avais eu la force de rester dans cette maudite ville.

Haley, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je pense que tu as fais un choix merdique en me donnant la garde de ton fils. Tu as délaissé Debbie et Lucas. Et tu as arraché Jamie à sa maison. Ce n'est pas moi la coupable de tout ça. Tu es la seule fautive, Hales.

Je me jette sur le canapé. Il n'est pas tard mais je suis épuisée. Jamie raccroche et vient me rejoindre, posant sa tête sur mon épaule et prenant ma main dans la sienne.

« Mamie a dit qu'elle viendra nous voir bientôt. Je comprends pas tout. » Sa question me surprend. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas ? « Je croyais que j'étais en vacances ici. Pourquoi est-ce que mamie viendrait me voir alors que je suis juste en vacances ici ? Je rentre quand chez moi ? »

Mes yeux commencent à me brûler. Mais je ne peux pas me mettre à pleurer. Je ne pleurerai pas devant Jamie. Il me faut un sujet de diversion…

« Tu peux me montrer un de tes dessins, si tu veux ? » Ca a l'air de le convaincre. Il me tend un de ses dessins et mes yeux me brûlent à nouveau.

« Ca c'est moi et toi, tu me tiens la main tu vois ? Au milieu des nuages il y a papa et maman. Ils veillent sur nous. Tu sais, comme Lucas a dit ? » Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et le serre fort contre moi.

« C'est très joli, bonhomme. » Je me saisi du dessin et l'accroche sur la porte du frigo. Il sourit et semble fier de son travail. Je suis fière de lui également. Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes et il se met à bailler. « T'es fatigué ? » Il fait non de la tête mais je sais qu'il est épuisé. « Ca te dit si je vais chercher une couverture pour qu'on regarde la télé toi et moi ? » Il se met à bondir sur le canapé en me suppliant de lui laissé le choix du film. J'éclate de rire devant son regard et j'acquiesce instantanément.

On s'installe confortablement sur le canapé et je le serre fort dans mes bras. Jamie tombe de sommeil très rapidement et je ne lui en veux pas, je suis moi-même complètement HS.

Rachel rentre aux alentours de 3 heures et je me réveille en sursaut. Jamie se trouve encore dans mes bras, endormi sur le canapé. Elle me murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour quelqu'un de sobre et je choisis de l'ignorer. Au moins elle n'a pas réveillé Jamie. Je le prends dans mes bras et me dirige dans ma chambre. Je l'allonge à mes côtés et il se positionne directement contre ma poitrine. Je souris avant de tomber de sommeil rapidement.

Entre ma mère et Rachel, sans compter tout se qu'il se passe autour, je suis exténuée. Plus qu'exténuée.

Et aujourd'hui n'était que le commencement. Dire que Jamie n'est là que depuis 24 heures…

Alors Haley, comment je m'en sors jusqu'à présent ?

* * *

><p>Voilà le troisième chapitre avec un peu plus de retard que je ne le prévoyais.<p>

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vais essayer de poster le quatrième chapitre plus rapidement.

Review? :D


	4. Mon Tree Hill

Chapitre 3 : Mon Tree Hill

-x-x-x-

_J'habite dans une petite ville qui s'appelle Tree Hill. Il parait que le nom de chaque ville est lié à son histoire mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ça s'appelle « Tree Hill ». C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'arbres mais je n'a jamais vu de colline dans la ville. Ma tante Karen m'a dit que là où elle habite, en Nouvelle Zélande, il y a aussi une ville qui s'appelle Tree Hill !_

_J'aime ma vie à Tree Hill. Tous mes amis sont ici et mes endroits préférés sont tous à Tree Hill. Ma tante Karen tient à café et elle est aussi propriétaire du Tric avec mamie Debbie. Ma maman est professeure au lycée de Tree Hill et mon oncle Lucas, Skills et mon papa coachent l'équipe de basket._

_Je m'amuse bien à Tree Hill. C'est ma maison et je n'aimerai pas habiter quelque part d'autre. J'espère que je ne serais jamais obligé de quitter ma ville._

-x-x-x-

Je suis terrifiée. Je l'avoue. Je suis terrifiée de la tête au pied. Je vais finir par faire quelque chose de travers. Je vais finir par foutre sa vie en l'air.

Je m'accroche à son tout petit corps de toutes mes forces. Il a enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil. Je respire lentement, mon cœur bat à une vitesse fulgurante contre ma poitrine. Calme-toi. Calme-toi bon sang.

Mon cœur semble enfin se détendre quelque peu. J'en profite pour analyser longuement ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Tout se passait pour le mieux. Jamie et moi étions tranquillement endormis, l'un contre l'autre. Tout était paisible. Mais tout d'un coup, il s'est mis à crier. Mon Dieu, ses cris résonnent encore dans mes oreilles.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je me souviens avoir rêvé de retourner à Tree Hill, dans un quartier chic, un enfant me tenant la main et un mari qui ironiquement ressemblait trait pour trait à Lucas lorsque je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Je n'arrive même pas à décrire l'état de peur dans lequel je me trouvais, dans lequel je me trouve toujours. Jamie se tenait à côté de moi, criant de toutes ses forces.

Vous connaissez cette sensation, lorsque vous vous réveillez et que vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe autour de vous ? Et bien c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti. Et pour être honnête, j'ai passé les premières minutes de mon réveil à dévisager Jamie qui hurlait et criait sans ne pouvoir bouger un doigt.

Et lorsque j'ai repris pleine possession de mes moyens, je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire devant un petit garçon qui demande à sa maman décédée de venir le chercher, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout ce passera bien ?

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré fort contre mon cœur en pleurant avec lui. Je lui ai dit que tout allait s'arranger je lui ai dit que je ferai absolument tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger et l'aimer. Mais ses cris me devenaient insupportables, le prénom de Haley résonnait à toute allure dans mes oreilles. Ses cris de désespoir ont brisés mon cœur et c'est alors que je suis mise à pleurer tout en le berçant contre moi. Il a mis du temps à retrouver le sommeil mais il semble paisible désormais, endormi dans mes bras. Moi, en revanche je suis toujours assise, à bout de souffle, effrayée de tout ce qu'il vient de se passer sous mes yeux.

Rachel est venue dans ma chambre lorsque les cris de Jamie l'ont tiré de son sommeil. Je pense qu'elle aussi a eu la peur de sa vie. En ce moment même, elle est endormie à mes côtés. Je me retrouve coincée entre elle et Jamie. J'aime être si près d'eux. Je devrais me sentir en sécurité.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne me sens pas du tout en sécurité.

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Il est seulement 5 heures du matin, mais je sais très bien que d'essayer de trouver le sommeil est peine perdue. Cela fait plus d'une heure que j'écoute Rachel ronfler et que je sens les battements de cœur de Jamie contre ma poitrine. Je les aime infiniment tous les deux mais leurs bruits respectifs me stressent. De plus, je ne peux m'arrêter de penser à tout et à rien, à Jamie, Haley, Nathan. Et il m'est donc impossible de trouver le sommeil.

Je sens la migraine arriver à toute vitesse. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café.

Je me redresse doucement et me défais délicatement de l'étreinte de Jamie avant de descendre du lit. Je me fige lorsque j'entends Jamie bouger. Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne se réveille pas. Ses yeux restent fermés mais je vois ses petits bras se balader sur le lit, à la recherche de mon corps. Merde. J'aurai du rester dans le lit. Peut-être que si j'y retourne rapidement, il ne se rendra pas compte de mon départ.

Alors que je m'apprête à retourner m'allonger, ses bras trouvent le ventre de Rachel. Il se colle à elle et entoure sa taille de ses bras minuscules. Je souris brièvement il doit penser que c'est moi. Mes yeux se tournent à présent vers Rachel, je sais très bien qu'elle ne supporte pas les enfants et j'ai peur qu'elle se réveille et repousse Jamie loin d'elle. Elle ne se réveille pas mais pose sa main délicatement dans le dos de Jamie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Ils se tiennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans même le savoir. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent se protéger mutuellement après tout.

Je me retrouve dans la cuisine et me verse une grande tasse de café. J'allume instinctivement la télévision mais je sais pertinemment que je ne trouverai rien de mieux qu'une émission de télé achat ou un dessin animé débile. Je décide de mettre une des nombreuses chaînes consacrées à la musique. Ils diffusent le top 10 des clips préférés et je pense instantanément à Peyton. Si elle était là, elle changerait de chaîne, me disant que « ça, c'est tout sauf de la musique ! »

Il est quelle heure à L.A ? Je me demande si Peyton est réveillée. Il doit y avoir un décalage horaire de 3 heures, ou quelque chose du genre. Ca voudra dire qu'il doit être aux alentours de 2 heures du matin. Tant pis. Je me saisis de mon téléphone et appelle Peyton. Si elle n'est pas réveillée, elle le sera dans quelques secondes.

Ma Boucles d'or n'était visiblement pas réveillée. Je peux le dire à la seconde près où j'entends sa voix. Non seulement elle est enrouée mais je sens un énervement dans le ton de sa voix. Ce qui veut dire que je l'ai réveillée. Peyton n'est visiblement pas ravie du tout.

« Brooke, merde à la fin. T'as vu l'heure ? »

« Je suis vraiment dans la merde Pey'. » Elle me demande où je veux en venir et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'appeler depuis les funérailles de Nathan et Haley. Elle n'a pas idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie en ce moment. Je décide alors de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Je commence par lui dire que je n'ai toujours pas digéré son absence à l'enterrement et que l'excuse du travail ne marche pas avec moi. Je lui raconte le moment où Jamie s'est effondré sur le toit du Karen's Café. Je lui dis également que l'avocat de Naley avait à me parler. Je lui annonce alors que Nathan et Haley m'ont laissé la garde de Jamie et elle semble tout aussi déconcertée que moi. Je lui parle de la réaction de Lucas face à notre départ de Tree Hill et je lui fais part de celle de ma très chère mère également. Je lui annonce que Rachel est retombée dans la drogue et que je ne sais pas comment gérer cette situation. Je lui rappelle alors que je suis vraiment dans la merde.

Je suis vraiment dans une putain merde.

Je commence à perdre mes moyens et mes propos deviennent de plus en plus flous. C'est alors que je me mets à pleurer.

« Brooke ! Brooke, je ne comprends plus ce que tu dis ! Brooke, calme-toi. » Je me calme alors et respire un grand coup.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je lui en veux. » Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. A peine ces mots ont franchis mes lèvres que je veux les retirer. Mais c'est la vérité. Peyton est choquée par ma révélation et ça me met encore plus en colère. « Quant à toi, tu n'as même pas été foutue de te pointer à leur enterrement ! » Mes mots résonnent dans tout l'appartement et je regrette instantanément de les avoir prononcés mais c'est trop tard.

« Contrairement à toi, je ne dirige pas mon entreprise, Brooke. Je te rappelle que je suis l'assistante de l'assistante. Si j'avais quitté le bureau, je me serais fait virée, tu le sais ça. Et tu sais aussi que si j'avais pu être présente, je serais venue aux funérailles. Tu le sais très bien. » Et c'est vrai, je le sais. Je m'excuse et lui dit que je regrette mes propos. « Tu parlais de qui ? De Haley ? T'es en colère contre Haley, Brooke ? » Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle avait oublié que j'avais dit ça. Lui mentir ne me mènerait nulle part, Peyton sait quand je lui mens. C'est ma meilleure amie. Je suis toujours étonnée de voir à quel point elle peut lire en moi.

« Oui, je pense. » Elle me demande alors pourquoi. « Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû me laisser la garde de Jamie bordel ! » Je crie plus que je ne parle à présent et je m'oblige à baisser le volume pour Jamie et Rachel. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a choisit, moi, Pey ? J'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Elle était intelligente, bienveillante et tout ce que j'aurai souhaité être. Elle était une maman incroyable, la meilleure. J'ai l'air de quoi moi à côté ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a choisit, moi ? »

« Elle devait sans doute avoir ses raisons, Brooke. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Haley était intelligente. Elle n'a fait que très peu d'erreurs dans sa vie. Je peux t'assurer que te laisser la garde de son petit ange n'est pas l'une d'entre elles. » Je donnerai tout pour croire Peyton mais je n'y arrive pas. « Va t'allonger et essaye de te reposer, Brooke. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça va sans doute être compliqué pendant un certain temps, mais tu peux le faire. J'en suis persuadée. Et je suis sûre qu'Haley l'est tout autant. »

Peyton à l'air épuisé alors je la libère. Et puis elle m'a aidée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne sait pas quoi me dire d'autre et je ne lui en veux pas. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit avec moi mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de quitter son bureau et je la comprends. Je lui dis au revoir et la remercie chaleureusement.

Merci beaucoup, P. Sawyer mais je me sens tout aussi perdue qu'avant.

« Ta mère me détestait ! »

Je sursaute. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je m'étais assoupie. Je me retourne vers la chambre d'où provient la voix de Rachel. « Elle me détestait vraiment ! » C'est quoi ce bordel ? Elle parle de qui ? De ma mère ?

Je me lève alors du canapé et me dirige vers ma chambre. Mon cou me fait horriblement mal, je commence à comprendre la nécessité d'un lit. La voix de Jamie m'interpelle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Pourquoi elle te détestait ? » Je me fige sur place. Rachel s'adresse à Jamie. Elle lui parle de Haley.

Attendez deux minutes. Elle lui parle de Haley ? Depuis notre arrivée à New York, je n'ai pas parlé de Nathan et Haley avec Jamie. S'il se mettait en colère ? Ou pire, il va peut-être se mettre dans le même état que toute à l'heure ? Bon Dieu, Rachel, qu'es-tu en train de faire ! Tu l'as pourtant entendu crier cette nuit ? Tu l'as vu me supplier de lui ramener sa maman ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Je presse mon oreille contre la porte afin de les écouter. J'ai peur que si je rentre dans la chambre, il va me demander de lui parler de Haley. Et je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire. Du moins pas déjà, c'est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

« Comment t'expliquer tout ça, mon grand ? Tout d'abord, j'ai plus ou moins essayé de taper dans l'œil à ton papa. »

T'es sérieuse là, Rachel ? Jamie a 4 ans et tu es en train de lui dire que tu as essayé de séduire son papa ? Son papa qui était marié avec sa maman ?

« Tu as tapé mon papa ? » J'étouffe un petit rire. Rachel rigole elle aussi.

« Non, pas tout à fait… On va dire que j'ai tout fait pour que ton papa m'embrasse sur la bouche. »

« Quand il était avec maman ? C'est plutôt méchant ça, Rachel. »

« Oui, c'est ce que ta maman a pensé également. En plus, elle s'est fait virer du tutorat à cause de moi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? »

« Pour ma défense, j'ai fait ça pour Brooke. »

« Oh. Si c'était pour aider Brooke, ça va alors. Maman n'était pas d'accord ? »

« En fait, elle ne le savait pas à ce moment là. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle le sait maintenant. »

Leur conversation s'arrête ici. Je pense que Rachel réfléchit à ce que Jamie vient de dire. En tous cas moi, j'y réfléchis. J'entends Rachel soupirer un grand coup avant de reprendre la discussion.

« Tu as sans doute raison. Mais dans ce cas là, elle doit aussi savoir que je n'ai pas vraiment été une bonne personne récemment. »

« Comment ça ? » Oui, Rachel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

« Je ne suis tout simplement pas une bonne personne, bonhomme. Je ne pense pas que ta maman aimerait que tu passes du temps avec moi. Je suis sûre que là où elle est, elle doit péter un câble. Elle n'était pas vraiment fan de moi quand on était au lycée et je pense qu'elle m'aimerait encore moins aujourd'hui. » Rachel semble tellement malheureuse en ce moment. J'ai l'impression qu'elle regrette son comportement. Peut-être qu'elle s'en sortira après tout.

« Je crois que tu te trompes. » Jamie parle lentement mais sa voix est sûre. Je suis surprise par sa réaction et même si je ne vois pas le visage de Rachel, je suis persuadée qu'elle l'est elle aussi. « Lucas m'a dit que maman et papa sont là-haut, au Paradis et qu'ils veillent sur moi. Si maman ne voulait pas que tu me parles, alors elle aurait fait quelque chose pour que je ne sois pas là, avec toi. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est comme ça que ça marche, bonhomme. » D'accord, je pense que c'est à mon tour d'intervenir avant que Rachel explique à Jamie que ses parents sont dans un trou et qu'ils ne veillent sur rien du tout. Alors que je rentre dans la chambre, Jamie se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Il saute du lit et vient me faire un gros câlin. Je l'embrasse délicatement sur le front avant de lui dire que la télévision n'attend que lui.

« Super ! Ah oui, et quand on ira à l'Empereur State Building, est-ce que Rachel pourra venir avec nous ? » Je souris et lui dit qu'il pourra inviter qui il veut. Il me serre une fois de plus dans ses bras et court vers le salon.

« Tu me sers un café, pétasse ? » Je m'assis à côté de Rachel en ignorant sa question. Elle me fixe. « Quoi ? Je connais ce regard. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ! »

« S'il veut croire que ses parents sont tranquillement allongés sur un nuage au Paradis et qu'ils veillent sur lui alors tu acquiesces. Tu lui laisses croire ce qu'il veut croire, est-ce que je suis claire ? » Elle me dévisage comme si j'étais un monstre à trois têtes.

« Tu ne peux pas le laisser croire ces conneries. Il pense qu'il est chez toi en vacances, Brooke. Tu te rends compte qu'il va apprendre la vérité un jour ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? A savoir qu'il ne retournera pas à Tree Hill. » Je ne bouge pas, je ne peux pas. « Brooke, lui as-tu parlé de ses parents depuis son arrivée ? Lui as-tu expliqué ce qu'il fait ici et pourquoi il est avec toi ? » Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. Elle secoue la tête en signe de désapprobation. « Il faut que tu te reprennes, Brooke. T'es en train de fuir tes responsabilités et tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Ca va te poursuivre, te ronger et tu ne pourras y échapper. Tu dois lui parler, lui expliquer tout ce qu'il se passe dans vos vies. »

« Bien sûr. Comme si j'allais suivre les conseils d'une droguée. » Pour la seconde fois ce matin, je me rends compte que mes barrières se dressent. Mes propos sont déplacés, je le sais et je suis honteuse. Tout comme il y a quelques minutes avec Peyton. J'ai blessé Rachel, je le vois et je donnerai tout pour retirer ce que je viens de lui dire. Mais comme tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas effacer mes mots.

« T'as raison. Fais ce que tu veux. » Elle se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Son visage est neutre, elle n'a pas l'air fâché mais je sais que mes mots l'ont profondément blessée. Bien joué Brooke !

Je suis une amie horrible.

« Brooke ! Est-ce qu'on peut aller à l'Empereur State Building aujourd'hui ? » Non, Jamie. Pas aujourd'hui.

Je suis également une marraine pitoyable.

Je m'apprête à lui dire que promis, je l'emmènerai à L'Empire State Building mais que pour l'instant j'ai autre chose à penser lorsqu'il me devance et me pose une autre questionne qui me désarçonne.

« On peut appeler Lucas ? J'ai envie de lui parler. Tu sais, il me manque un peu. » Je suis ravie de pouvoir répondre positivement à une de ses questions.

« Bien sûr qu'on peut appeler Lucas mon bonhomme. »

Je me saisis du téléphone et sélectionne le numéro de Lucas, geste que je n'avais pas fait depuis une éternité. Je passe directement le téléphone à Jamie et au fur et à mesure que les tonalités d'appel retentissent dans ses oreilles, il semble de plus en plus déçu. Sérieux, Luke ? Tu ne décroches pas ton putain de téléphone ? Jamie raccroche et me dit que tristement que c'était la messagerie. Je reprends le téléphone et appuie sur le bouton d'appel.

« Tu n'as cas lui laissé un message alors. Dis-lui tout ce que tu as à lui dire, mon cœur. » J'embrasse ses cheveux blonds et m'éloigne de lui, pour le laisser un peu seul.

« Salut Lucas ! C'est moi, Jamie. Je m'amuse beaucoup à New York et Brooke est trop cool. Son appartement est géant, je te jure. En plus il est tout là haut de l'immeuble alors je prends l'ascenseur tous les jours et ça, c'est vraiment trop cool. Dans son salon il y a une grande vitre et on peut voir la ville toute entière, pas mal hein ? L'autre jour je suis allé à son bureau et j'ai vu Millie. C'est sont assistante et elle est très sympa, en plus elle dessine trop bien. On a fait un bateau, un train et même un terrain de basket. Ah oui, j'ai rencontré sa maman aussi, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aime bien. »

L'entendre dire cette dernière me brise le cœur.

« Oh ! Et son amie Rachel vit avec elle et bientôt, Brooke a dit qu'on ira voir l'Empereur State Building et qu'on prendrait un taxi ! Tu me manques beaucoup, Lucas. Tu peux me rappeler s'il te plait ? »

Il raccroche et je suis étonnée que le répondeur ne l'ait pas arrêté plus tôt. Je n'ai jamais entendu un si long message de toute ma vie.

Je suis en colère après Lucas. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas décroché son téléphone car il a vu que c'était moi qui l'appelait. Et même si comme l'a dit Debbie, il déprime, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas répondre au téléphone. Son filleul a besoin de lui, alors je me moque complètement de son état de santé. Jamie est plus important que tout le reste. Surtout maintenant.

On frappe à la porte et Jamie se précipite pour aller ouvrir. Je l'arrête, lui rappelant ce que je lui ai dit la veille à propos d'ouvrir aux gens.

«C'est qui ? » Demande-t-il. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il a retenu ma consigne.

« C'est Millicent. » Il se retourne vers moi, cherchant mon approbation. Je la lui donne alors il ouvre la porte, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

« Salut Millie. »

« Coucou James. » Elle me jette un regard anxieux et je lui demande ce qui ne va pas. « C'est Victoria qui m'envoie. Elle pense que tu as oublié l'Avant-Première ce soir. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas mais elle m'envoie pour que tu me dises quel acteur tu veux dans tes bras pour ce soir. Et puis, si tu pouvais décider de ta robe, que je la prépare… » Merde, j'avais complètement zappé cette stupide Avant-Première.

« Millie, tu veux voir le dessin qu'on avait commencé hier ? Je l'ai finit ! Brooke l'a même accroché sur le frigo, t'as vu ? » Millie sourit face à la fierté de Jamie qui s'empresse de l'accompagner jusqu'au frigo.

« Je pense que je devrais trouver mon bonheur dans ma garde-robe. Ca arrangera tout le monde et je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter à trouver une blanchisserie d'ouverte. » Je déteste voir Millie se taper le sale boulot à cause de ma mère. Je refuse de cautionner ses actions. « Et, je ne sais pas trop. Tu penses que je devrais me montrer aux bras de qui, toi ? C'est comme Avant-Première, d'ailleurs ? »

« Tu le trouves comment mon dessin, Millie ? » L'interruption de Jamie m'agace quelque peu. Millicent lui dit qu'elle le trouve magnifique avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Ca ne me dérange absolument de devoir aller à la blanchisserie. Si tu préfères une de ces robes, je peux m'en charger. Et c'est l'Avant-Première du dernier film de Will Smith. Sa femme a porté une de tes créations aux derniers Oscars. Alors je suppose que c'est promo contre promo. » Ca ne m'étonne pas de ma mère, elle ne fait rien sans arrière pensée. Cependant Jada portait la robe à merveille.

Rachel sort de la salle de bain et elle dévisage Millie pendant quelques secondes.

« Bonjour Rachel. »

« Bonjour…l'assistante de Brooke. » Ca n'a rien de dégradant mais Rachel n'a jamais pris la peine de retenir le prénom des personnes de Clothes Over Bros. Elle était mannequin, elle faisait son boulot de mannequin mais l'amabilité n'a jamais été son fort. Je me permets tout de même de lui rappeler le prénom de mon assistante. « C'est ça, Millicent. Bonjour. » Rachel me regarde brièvement. « Je vais faire un tour. » Ensuite elle se dirige vers Jamie et l'ébouriffe. « A plus tard, gamin. » Elle regarde Millicent une dernière fois. « Bon beh salut…Millicent. » Elle claque la porte derrière elle et je soupire lourdement. Cette fille et les bonnes manières…

« Est-ce que Victoria est au courant que Rachel vit avec toi ? » Millicent connait Rachel. Elle sait également que ma mère n'est pas spécialement fan de mon ancien mannequin. Je lui dis que Victoria ne sait rien de tout ça. « Elle ne va pas apprécier. » Je soupire à nouveau.

« Millie, Brooke et moi on va aller à L'Empereur State Building un de ces jours. Tu devrais venir avec nous ! »

« L'Avant-Première est à quelle heure déjà ? » Je ne suis vraiment d'humeur à me pavaner sur un tapis rouge mais Victoria me tuera si je n'y vais pas.

« Brooke, Millie pourra venir avec nous ? S'il te plait ? Quand on ira ? »

« Bon sang, Jamie, tu peux arrêter de me couper la parole ? Je suis en plein milieu d'une conversation là ! » Et voici la troisième remarque désobligeante de la matinée, bien joué Brooke. Je ne reviens pas de lui avoir dit ça. Je le regarde et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir renversé avec un bus, il semble tellement blessé. « Oh, Jamie, je suis vraiment déso-» J'essaye de me rattraper mais il est déjà parti. Je me sens horrible.

Les films de Will Smith sont souvent sympas pour les enfants, pas vrai ?

Je me retourne vers Millicent qui me regarde avec le même air apeuré qu'elle a lorsque ma mère lui parle. « Tu n'as cas dire à Victoria que mon homme pour la soirée, ça sera Jamie. »

Millicent vient juste de partir et j'ai pu voir qu'elle était apeurée à l'idée de dire à ma mère que j'avais choisi Jamie comme « cavalier ». Mais c'est mon filleul, et je dois lui montrer que je l'aime et que suis heureuse de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Tout ça est vrai. J'avoue que l'idée m'effraie et que je doute souvent du choix d'Haley et Nathan mais je suis heureuse qu'il soit dans ma vie et je le veux dans ma vie. C'est une des rares choses dont je suis sûre.

Je cherche Jamie pendant un petit moment avant de le trouver accroupi dans mon armoire à vêtements. Je dois avouer que mon travail me donne la possibilité de posséder énormément d'habits. Ma penderie est donc immense. Je m'assoie à ses côtés.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais rouspété avant. Même pas un petit peu. » Il a raison. Jamais je n'ai haussé la voix envers lui. Je l'attire vers moi, lui embrasse les cheveux et le serre fort dans mes bras. Je lui demande si ça lui dit de venir voir un film avec moi ce soir parce que je ne connais pas meilleur cavalier que lui. Ses larmes cessent de rouler le long de ses joues et il me sourit.

Je lui conseille d'aller chercher son plus bel ensemble et il me fait un câlin avant de courir vers ses vêtements. Je reste assise quelques minutes. Je me rejoue les évènements de ce matin dans ma tête. Je renvoyé chier Peyton. J'ai renvoyé chier Rachel. Et j'ai même trouvé le moyen de renvoyer chier Jamie.

Et au lien de m'excuser comme il se doit, j'arrange tout ça en l'emmenant voir un film…

... Je ne pensais pas que je ressemblais autant à ma mère.

* * *

><p>Voici le 4ème chapitre de l'histoire.<p>

Merci aux personnes qui laissent des Reviews, savoir que ce qu'on écrit est lu fait toujours plaisir surtout que la traduction n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir…

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

Je vous donne rendez-vous très vite pour le chapitre 5.


	5. Ma Couleur préférée

Chapitre 5 : La couleur bleue

X-X-X

_La couleur que je préfère c'est le bleu. C'est aussi la couleur préférée de mon Papa & ça c'est plutôt cool ! Mais je pense que c'est parce que c'est une couleur de garçon. Ma maman, elle aime beaucoup la couleur rose. Moi je déteste cette couleur. En plus, le rose c'est une couleur de fille._

_Beaucoup des choses que j'adore sont bleues. Le ciel est bleu, mon t-shirt préféré est bleu, Grover est bleu & même l'océan est bleu._

_Parfois, quand je suis triste, Maman me dit que j'ai le blues. J'ai appris à l'école que « blues » ça veut dire « bleu » en français. Alors je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire, parce que le bleu ça ne me rend pas triste, ça me rend heureux. Comment quelque chose qui nous rend heureux peut aussi nous rendre triste ? _

X-X-X

Ma mère va me tuer.

Tu entends ça Haley ? Me tuer.

Mais peu importe. Je plonge mes yeux dans son magnifique regard bleu océan & quand il me sourit, j'me dis que ça vaut la peine. Rendre ma mère folle & me faire crier dessus par cette sorcière, tout ça en vaut la peine du moment que je le vois heureux. En plus, il est super pressé de se rendre à l'avant première. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est adorable dans son petit costume de Clothes Over Bros.

« Brooke, est-ce qu'on peut y aller en taxi ? »

En taxi ? S'il te plait, on va se rendre à cette Avant Première avec classe.

« T'es déjà monté dans une limousine, Jamie Scott ? »

La limo se gare juste devant & Jamie saute dedans immédiatement. En ce qui me concerne, je manque presque de m'étouffer lorsque je me retrouve nez à nez avec ma mère. Elle est assise en face de Jamie & moi. Ce dernier se serre contre moi & s'accroche de toutes ses forces à mon bras. Le petit bonhomme est plus qu'inquiet à l'idée d'être aussi près de Victoria. Et je ne lui en veux absolument pas.

Les yeux de ma mère son braqués sur moi. Ca me fou les jetons d'ailleurs. Je me mors la lèvre en attendant la réplique cinglante qui menace de sortir de sa bouche d'une seconde à l'autre. Je suis sûre qu'elle le fait exprès. Elle essaye de me déstabiliser & je déteste l'admettre mais ça marche.

« Maintenant vous allez m'écouter. Tous les deux. » Elle vise Jamie de son index en terminant ça phrase. Le pauvre enfant s'accroche à moi de plus belle. J'ai une soudaine envie de briser son doigt en deux.

« Ce que tu es en train de faire ce soir va faire grand bruit. Tu vas faire la une de tous les tabloïdes à partir de demain, & tu n'en es même pas consciente. Alors je me vois dans l'obligation de trouver une explication à tout ça. Pour l'image de Clothes Over Bros, Brooke. »

Dans quelle mesure emmener Jamie à l'avant première peut nuire à mon entreprise ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut inventer une histoire ?

« De quelle manière on va bien pouvoir le présenter à la presse, hein ? On va dire qu'il est qui, ce gosse ? » Je déteste la façon dont elle se rapporte à lui. Comme si il la dégoûtait.

« On va dire la vérité. Il est Jamie Scott, mon filleul. Point barre » Ma réponse ne semble pas plaire à ma mère. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, dépitée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 8 ans à nouveau.

« Brooke, chérie, ne soit pas si naïve. Tu sais comment ces journalistes fonctionnent. Tout ce qu'ils vont retenir sera « Jamie Scott, fils ». Et voilà comment on détruit une réputation en beauté. Parce que tôt ou tard, un de ces rapaces fera la connexion entre ton cher petit Jamie & Lucas Scott. Cet auteur qui a si gentiment écrit sur toi & sur votre relation dans son pathétique roman. Et sans qu'on ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, les rumeurs repartiront de plus belles. Tu feras de nouveau la une de tous les magazines people avec pour titre 'Brooke Davis a un fils avec Lucas Scott. Inutile de te dire que je ne tolèrerai pas ça. » Wow, ma mère a vraiment une imagination débordante. Et quel optimisme !

Malheureusement pour moi, je fais l'erreur de lui demander quel est donc son plan & elle recommence à me détruire. M'insultant d'incapable, de débile & me rappelant que je n'aurai jamais du emmener Jamie ce soir & encore moins à New York. Je suis très gênée de l'entendre parler de cette façon alors que Jamie se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je prends la petite main de Jamie & passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'assure à la fois à ce petit ange & à ma mère que je ne serai venue pour rien au monde avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon filleul adoré.

« Ecoute-moi bien, mon garçon. » Jamie relève instantanément la tête à l'écoute de ma mère & se rapproche tellement de moi qu'il se retrouve quasiment sur mes genoux.

« Quand les gens te demanderont qui tu es, tu leur réponds que tu t'appelles James Davis & que tu es un membre de la famille. » Il fait l'erreur de demander quel membre en particulier.

Je ne laisse pas l'occasion à ma mère d'aboyer une fois de plus sur Jamie & je propose donc qui ferait un très joli cousin. Il acquiesce mais je devine qu'il est perturbé par toute cette mise en scène. Si seulement je n'étais pas si lâche face à ma mère… Si seulement j'étais capable de lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Je devrais lui dire que Jamie est mon filleul, il est le fils de Nathan & Haley Scott, & que pour rien au monde il devrait cacher ses origines.

Mais je ne dis rien. Je lui laisse dire à Jamie qu'il est James Davis & connaissant ma mère, je sais qu'à ses yeux, il ne sera plus jamais Jamie Scott.

La limousine s'arrête & dès que je pose un pied sur le tapis rouge, je suis éblouie par les flashes, prise en otage par les micros & entourée par des dizaines de journalistes me suppliant de leur adresser mes premiers mots de la soirée. Je dois admettre qu'au début de ma carrière, lorsque mon nom apparaissait dans tous les magazines & panneaux d'affichages, j'adorais toute cette attention. Je vivais presque pour ces cérémonies. Etre sous le feu des projecteurs, c'était mon truc.

Mais à présent ?

A présent, ce monde là me dépasse & me pavaner devant les caméras est presque devenu une corvée.

J'oublie presque que tout ça est une première pour Jamie & il semble vraiment débordé par les évènements & l'attention qui lui est portée. Ses petits bras fins entourent & serrent ma jambe gauche alors que j'avance du mieux que je peux. Ces yeux sont comme deux grosses boules bleues alors qu'il regarde partout autour de lui. Il semble minuscule parmi tous ces gens qui courent & apparaissent de nulle part. Je laisse échapper un rire car je suis sure que je ressemblais à peu près à ça lors de mon premier tapis rouge. Excitée, apeurée, anxieuse et émerveillée. Il dirige ses magnifiques yeux vers moi & je ne peux faire que lui sourire.

« Plutôt excitant, pas vrai mon pote ? » Ses yeux sont grands ouverts alors que plusieurs journalistes nous entourent, criant des questions que je ne peux comprendre dans tout ce vacarme. Je comprends au bout de quelques instants qu'ils désirent tous savoir qui est mon adorable cavalier.

« Vas-y mon grand. Tu peux te présenter. » Je lui souris et lui lance un petit clin d'œil pour le mettre en confiance lorsque je vois le regard noir que Victoria pause sur lui.

« Je m'appelle James Luc—James Davis. » Mon sourire disparait lorsque je réalise qu'il suit le scénario de ma mère & qu'il vient de mentir au monde entier. Je suis désolée, Haley. Je suis tellement désolée.

Victoria s'approche & me pousse vers les quelques journalistes dignes, selon elle de mon attention. Je m'assure tout de même de garder Jamie dans mon champ de vision. Il attire beaucoup de monde & j'ai peur qu'il s'affole face à tant de demande. Je ne veux pas qu'il panique lorsqu'il ne me verra pas à ses côtés, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je l'ai abandonné.

« Mademoiselle Davis ! »

« A quoi ressemblera la nouvelle collection ? »

« Les projets d'expansions sont-ils toujours d'actualité ? »

« Comptez-vous créez une ligne de vêtements pour enfants ? »

« D'ailleurs, c'est qui l'enfant qui vous accompagne ? »

« Qui est cette belle petite tête blonde ? »

« Est-ce que c'est votre fils ? »

« Alors, c'est qui le gamin ? »

Mon Dieu, j'espère que les questions posées à Jamie ne sont pas si étouffantes.

Je jette un œil en sa direction & souris lorsque je le vois parler à Jaden Smith, le fils de Will Smith rien que ça. Jaden semble s'ennuyer, il pianote sur son portable mais il semble prêter attention à Jamie puisque je le vois sourire & adresser quelques mots à mon filleul, de près de dix ans son cadet. Ca me rassure. Parler à un autre enfant occupera Jamie & le tiendra à l'écart de ces rapaces de journalistes. Comme ça, je peux me concentrer sur les questions que l'on me pose & satisfaire ma mère.

Quand ai-je cessé de vivre ma vie pour moi & commencé à la vivre pour ma mère ?

Je finis donc de répondre aux questions. En ayant marre de me répéter indéfiniment, je me dirige d'un pas ferme vers Jamie. Il est en train de raconter je ne sais quelle histoire à Jaden. Ce dernier hoche la tête de temps à autres. Je devine que l'histoire de Jamie est loin de le passionner mais j'apprécie beaucoup sa patience et sa gentillesse. Je m'approche des deux enfants & leurs quatre yeux se posent rapidement sur moi.

« Désolée de vous interrompre. Puis-je récupérer mon adorable cavalier ? » Je tends ma main dans la direction de Jamie qui la serre instinctivement & lorsque nous nous dirigeons à l'intérieur, il se retourne & dit au revoir à son interlocuteur.

Le film est plutôt sympa. Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Je ne lui accorderai pas un Oscar ou quelque récompense de ce genre mais il est sympa. Jamie semble l'adorer en tous cas. Son simple rire mériterait toutes les récompenses inimaginables selon moi. Je passe mon bras derrière son dos & l'attire plus près vers moi. Il se laisse faire avec plaisir sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Honnêtement, je ne saurai raconter le pitch du film si on me le demandait. Je suis beaucoup trop occupée à regarder Jamie. Je souris en le voyant sourire, je rigole lorsque je l'entends rire.

J'espère vraiment qu'il est heureux.

Le générique de fin apparait sur l'écran & lorsqu'on se fraye un chemin vers la sortie, Jamie me raconte tous ses moments préférés. Il est adorable, il ressort même quelques répliques, imitant l'acteur principal avec tellement de passion que je ne peux m'empêcher de me prendre au jeu. J'espère vraiment qu'il est heureux, en tous cas il me rend terriblement heureuse.

On était censé faire un tour à l'after mais je détecte que Jamie est fatigué. Il fait ce truc avec ses yeux qu'il fait lorsqu'il est près à s'endormir devant la télé. Ce fut une longue & éprouvante journée, surtout pour un garçon de quatre ans. Je décide donc de rentrer directement à l'appartement. Ma mère est loin d'approuver ma décision, mais c'est à moi de prendre les décisions concernant mon fils.

Ah. Vous avez entendu ? Je viens de l'appeler mon fils. Evidemment, je voulais dire filleul.

Je le soulève dans les airs & lui embrasse le front alors qu'on se dirige vers la limousine. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule & je sens qu'il se détend. Je réfléchi & je me rends compte que c'est la première fois après une avant-première où je me sens heureuse. J'ai passé une bonne soirée après tout. J'ai pris la bonne décision, peu importe ce que ma mère peut dire. Jamie était le meilleur choix pour ce soir. Il était parfait.

On s'apprête à monter dans la limousine & Jamie lève soudainement la tête. Je le vois faire un signe de la main dans la direction du fils de Will Smith. Ca a du être sympa pour lui de passer du temps avec un autre enfant. A part Jamie, je n'ai pas d'enfant dans mon entourage. Les enfants ont besoin de passer du temps avec d'autres enfants. Jamie, lui n'a que mon autoritaire de mère, mon assistante & ma droguée de meilleure amie.

Je devrais penser sérieusement à l'inscrire dans une école. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Pendant le trajet du retour ma mère se montre beaucoup moins bavarde que d'habitude, c'est à peine si elle me regarde. Jamie s'est endormi, sa tête repose sur mes genoux & sa main serre fort l'une des miennes pendant que je caresse ses cheveux de l'autre.

« Alors, c'est ça ? Tu es sa mère à présent ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cette question. Non, bien sûr que je ne suis pas sa mère. Haley est & restera toujours sa maman. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ? Mais je suis trop fatiguée pour me disputer avec Victoria. Surtout à propos de Jamie. Je suis épuisée.

J'ai passé une bonne soirée. J'ai passé une bonne soirée grâce à mon petit ange de filleul. Et rien de ce que Victoria pourra dire ne changera ça.

Ma mère ne me dit même pas au revoir lorsque je descends de la limousine, Jamie dans les bras. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec toi, maman. On devrait se faire ça plus souvent. J'adore passé du temps en ta compagnie. Pff, va te faire voir Victoria.

Je tente d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement tout en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire tomber Jamie sur le sol. Mes tentatives sont veines & Jamie se réveille lorsque je ne peux m'empêcher d'insulter la saleté clef qui vient de me glisser des mains. Je vois là l'opportunité de le poser à terre & je réussi à ouvrir cette foutue porte avec succès.

On trouve Rachel avachie sur le canapé. Elle a, de toute évidence, passé une soirée d'enfer. Jamie s'approche d'elle & la regarde intensément. Je lui dis de la laisser tranquille, elle dort de toute façon. Cependant, il reste à sa place, la dévisagent de plus en plus. Elle gémit dans son sommeil & commence à ouvrir les yeux. Entre le bruit que j'ai du faire avec les clefs & le son de mes talons sur le parquet, je ne suis pas étonnée qu'elle se réveille. Les yeux de Rachel se posent sur ceux de Jamie & ils restent comme ça, à se dévisager quelques instants.

« Je crois que tu bois trop, Rachel. »

La dénommée Rachel soupire longuement & se prend la tête entre ses mains. Je vais chercher de l'aspirine & un verre d'eau dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle se lamente de toutes les manières possibles.

« Je pense que t'as raison, bonhomme. » Sa réponse est un murmure presque inaudible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel & décide tout de même de lui tendre l'aspirine. Son regard voyage entre ma main tendu & mon visage durant quelques secondes puis elle se décide à prendre le vers d'eau & les comprimés.

« Comment s'est passée l'Avant Première ou je ne sais quelle merde où vous êtes allés ? »

Jamie est plus rapide que moi à répondre & il saisit aussitôt l'opportunité de raconter toute la soirée dans les moindres détails, même les plus insignifiants. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire lorsque que je vois Rachel grimacer de douleur. Une gueule de bois, sa petite sœur la migraine, plus un petit garçon débitant mille mots par minutes ne font pas bon ménage. Toutefois, je n'arrête pas Jamie, elle mérite de souffrir un peu. Il a raison, elle boit beaucoup trop. Ce qui me surprend en revanche c'est que Rachel ne l'interrompt pas non plus. Elle le laisse continuer & elle fait même semblant de s'intéresser à ses anecdotes. Je suis fière de la manière dont elle réagit.

« Si je devais raconter cette soirée dans un livre, je l'appellerai 'Conte de malheur !' »

Rachel & moi partageons un regard complice avant d'exploser de rire face à la fin du discours de Jamie. Il nous regarde d'un air confus & je fais de mon mieux pour lui expliquer que 'Conte de malheur' n'est peut-être pas le meilleur titre de livre qu'il puisse trouver car le mot « malheur » renvoie généralement à quelque chose de triste ou de mauvais. Il me contredit alors en me disant que quand on dit que quelque chose « fait un malheur » c'est positif. Je fais de mon mieux pour lui expliquer que cette phrase est une exception & que dans tous les autres contextes le mot « malheur » a une connotation négative. Je pense que je l'embrouille encore plus. Et vu le regard que me lance Rachel, je pense qu'elle aussi est complètement larguée.

J'essaye alors de penser à une meilleure manière d'expliquer tout ça mais on sonne à la porte. Il y a un moment de flottement où l'on se regarde tous les trois en silence. Il est minuit passe. Quel genre de personne vient sonner chez les gens après minuit ?

« J'te parie vingt balles que c'est Bitch-toria. » Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me diriger plus ou moins rassurée vers la porte.

Je suis surprise d'y retrouver Millicent & lui fait remarquer que ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur horaire pour venir déranger les gens. Elle commence à rougir d'embarras & s'excuse platement. Je l'arrête rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue. Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, je pensais juste qu'à cette heure-là elle serait chez elle, dans son lit.

« Victoria vient de m'appeler m'ordonnant de passer chez toi immédiatement. Elle veut que j'arrive à te convaincre d'envoyer Jamie dans une école privée à l'autre bout de la ville. Avant que tu t'énerves, je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas du tout venue pour ça. Je trouve que c'est une idée ridicule. Mais j'ai préféré venir. Juste au cas où Victoria pensait mettre en œuvre un plan à la « Big Brotther is watching you », tu vois ? »

Je rigole légèrement de sa comparaison avec le roman '1984' mais je ne peux que la comprendre. Je sais exactement ce qu'elle ressent.

J'invite Millicent à rester plus longuement. Elle hésite un long moment avant de s'assoir à côté de Rachel, sur le canapé. Je ne dirais pas qu'elles ne s'aiment pas. Et elles sont certainement loin de se détester. C'est juste que Rachel peut se montrer très… Rachel de temps à autres. Et soyons honnête, Millicent est le genre de personnes sensibles à l'intimidation.

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser Victoria te dicter ce que tu dois faire Millie. Tu n'es pas son assistante, mais la mienne. Je sais très bien qu'elle peut se montrer plus que menaçante mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à quitter ton appartement en plein milieu de la nuit pour me délivrer un message de sa part. Tu auras tout aussi bien pu m'appeler tu sais ? »

« Ben, justement c'est ça le problème. Je n'ai pas de téléphone en ce moment. »

Comme ça pas de téléphone ? Qui n'a pas de téléphone aujourd'hui ? Nos regards intrigués la pousse à nous expliquer pourquoi.

« Ma colocataire est partie le mois dernier & depuis c'est un peu difficile de payer le loyer avec mon seul salaire. Ils m'ont coupé le téléphone il y a deux semaines. Je m'étais dis que ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante à payer & de toute façon, j'avais mon téléphone portable. Mais en me concentrant à payer en priorité le loyer, j'ai oublié de payer la facture du portable & maintenant je suis sans portable & à la recherche d'un nouvel appartement.

Je suis presque sûre qu'à présent, ma mâchoire touche le sol. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette histoire & je n'imaginais certainement pas que Millie se trouvait dans une telle galère. Je lui demande alors où est-ce qu'elle loge en ce moment.

« La plus part du temps, dans des motels par-ci par-là… »

« Ah & bien tu vois, Jamie, c'est ça un conte de malheur ! » Je me retourne vers Rachel & lui frappe l'épaule pour sa remarque déplacée & me retourne rapidement vers Millicent.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as demandé de l'aide, Millie ? »

Là voilà partie à dire que je suis sa patronne avant tout & qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de me parler de ses problèmes financiers.

« Tu restes ici. » Millicent & Rachel semblent choquées. Elles me regardent avec de grands yeux ronds. « Quoi ? Je suis très sérieuse. Va chercher tes affaires Millie. Tu restes ici. »

Je réalise petit à petit ce qu'il se passe dans leurs têtes. Je n'ai même pas besoin de les regarder pour m'en rendre compte. Rachel, Millicent, Jamie & moi ensemble sous le même toit ? Mais bien sûr, Brooke. Et pire encore, Rachel & Millicent qui cohabitent ?

En même temps, j'aime énormément Millicent. C'est la meilleure assistante au monde. C'est également la plus gentille & la plus douce des personnes de mon entourage. Et elle est parfaite avec Jamie. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je la laisse dormir dans des hôtels pourris alors que je possède un tel appartement. Je ne suis pas ma mère.

« Ca veut dire qu'on fait une soirée pyjama ?! » s'exclame Jamie à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec sa nouvelle amie.

Je lui dis qu'il commence à se faire tard & lui demande s'il veut bien aller se mettre en pyjama, se laver les dents & sauter dans le lit avant que je ne vienne le border. Il fait la moue, comme à son habitude & me regarde de ses yeux de cocker.

« Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut pas faire une soirée pyjama ? Aller, juste ce soir. S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît, Maman ? » Il se fige lorsqu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire & je dois dire que moi aussi. « Je veux dire Brooke. » Il ne semble pas prêter autant d'importance à son erreur que moi.

« Non, pas ce soir, mon pote. Aller hop, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. » Il essaye de m'attendrir encore avec son regard légendaire de Scott mais accepte sa défaite avant de courir dans la salle de bain. Millicent & Rachel me dévisagent pendant de longues minutes mais je ne sais quoi dire, quoi faire. Jamie vient tout juste de m'appeler Maman. Je ne suis pas sa Maman. Haley l'est.

« Rachel, tu dors sur le canapé. Millicent, tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami. » Et je me dirige vers ma chambre. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est dormir.

Je ne sais pas si Rachel s'en est prise à Millie pour avoir pris la chambre d'ami & à vrai dire, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je m'allonge dans mon lit. Je n'ai même pas la force de me mettre en pyjama. Je suis plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais, finalement…

J'entends les pas rapides de Jamie s'approcher & en quelques secondes il traverse ma chambre & saute auprès de moi. Je m'assois en tailleur & le serre fort dans mes bras. Il lève les yeux vers moi & je regarde son magnifique regard. Le visage de Nathan apparait comme un flash devant moi & lorsque je cligne des yeux pour l'effacer, c'est Haley que je vois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner le regard. « Tu leur ressemble tellement. » Il penche la tête & me demande de qui je parle. Ma gorge se serre pendant un instant. « Tes parents, tu leur ressemble tellement. C'est à son tour de détourner le regard.

« Ils me manquent. » Je le serre alors plus fort contre mon cœur.

« A moi aussi, mon ange. » Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais lui dire. J'aimerais lui raconter des souvenirs que j'ai avec Haley & j'aimerai lui faire comprendre à quel point sa maman avait une place énorme dans ma vie. J'aimerai lui décrire quel enfant était Nathan, ce qu'il aimait faire à son âge & à quel point je suis fière de l'homme, mari & père qu'il est devenu. Je veux lui raconter tout ce que je sais, tout ce dont je me souviens. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent tant bien que mal. « Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui ? » C'est tout ce qui sort.

Il me regarde à nouveau, serre ma main dans la sienne. « Je m'amuse toujours quand je suis avec toi, Brooke. » Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Mais tu sais la chose qui m'amuserait encore plus de faire ? » J'ignore mes yeux humides & lui demande de m'éclairer sur la réponse. « Aller à L'Empereur State Building dans un taxi, Brooke ! » Je rigole instantanément. Mon Dieu, ce que j'aime ce garçon.

« Et bien, le programme de demain ce sera d'essayer de te trouver une école. C'est pas vraiment ce que tu as prévu mais qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Il se redresse & son visage traduit son incompréhension. Enfin Jamie Scott, tu ne vas tout de même pas passer ta vie en dehors de l'école.

« J'ai déjà une école, à la maison. » Oh. Voilà ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Je ne sais quoi répondre à ça. Merde, qu'est-ce que je peux lui répondre ?

Haley saurait quoi dire.

« Brooke, c'est quand que je rentre à la maison ? » Je ferme les yeux rapidement & une larme s'en échappe. Je sens ses yeux me dévisager mais je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face. Il descend tant bien que mal du lit & se dirige vers le couloir.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? » Il s'arrête juste avant de sortir mais ne se retourne pas.

« J'm'en vais parler à Rachel. Elle, est me dit tout le temps la vérité. » Aïe. Bien envoyé, Scott. Il veut entendre la vérité ? Il veut que je lui dise qu'il est coincé avec moi pour toujours, & qu'il ne remettra sans doute jamais les pieds à Tree Hill ? Il veut que je lui dise que son parrain n'a pas répondu quand il l'a appelé car il m'en veut à mort de l'avoir arraché à ses racines ? Il veut entendre que je me sens complètement paumée, démunie & certainement incapable de gérer cette situation ? Il veut que je lui parle de ses parents & que je lui dise que jamais ils ne reviendront ?

Evidemment qu'il veut connaître la vérité, il en a besoin. Il veut l'entendre de ma propre bouche. Mais j'en suis incapable.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je le laisse aller vers Rachel. Car elle lui dira tout ça. Il a raison, elle raconte toujours la vérité. L'abominable vérité. Et si elle lui raconte tout, ça veut dire que je n'aurai pas besoin de le faire. Vous pouvez me traiter d'égoïste, de lâche ou de toute autre chose. Ca ne fait seulement trois jours.

Et ils me manquent horriblement.

* * *

><p>Voilà le cinquième chapitre de La Prunelle De Ses Yeux.<br>J'espère que vous n'avez pas abandonné le suivi de cette histoire comme j'ai oublié la traduction ces derniers temps.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, les critiques, impressions, suggestions également.  
>Bonne journée! :)<p> 


End file.
